Tenki from Hoenn
by Lightzeaka
Summary: A 15 year old boy leaves from his home in Hoeen to explore Sinnoh. With nothing but an Egg his father left him, he is sure to experience the adventure of his life in this new world.
1. New Friends and Allies!

Sinnoh Adventures

Intro

Tenki, young 15-year old boy from Hoenn, departs from the comfort of his father's Flygon onto to the sand of Sandgem Town.

"My son…" His father began, "You have no Pokémon. How do you expect to adventure is this region? There will be too many hardships to face on your own."

Tenki slowly nodded. "I know what you did dad…"

His father got a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

"I knew you weren't going to leave me here without a Pokémon of my own. What would you do if I started to walk the other way right now?"

He got an odd look on his face. "How did you?" He shook his head. "No matter." He reached into his bag and pulled out a small Egg. "Take this. It's a gift from everyone at the weather institute. We all…just hope for the best."

Tenki smiled and gently took hold of the Egg. "I wonder what it could be…"

"Just remember to call me on your Pokenav. I'm not sure what kind of reception you will get, but maybe at the top of that big mountain you might have reception. Just don't forget about us back in Hoenn. My son…be careful. I'm worried about you. You are only 15 years old."

"When Team Aqua and Magma were trying to take over the institute, a young 10 year old boy saved us all. I think I can handle myself, dad."

He nodded and flew off to avoid a tough goodbye.

Tenki turned around, facing the city. "My time to shine."

The First Badge: New Friends and Allies!

Tenki looked around the small town. There were only a few people milling about. They obviously missed Tenki being dropped off by the enormous Flygon. A whole new life spread out before Tenki. Around the town, he explored. Since he has no clue how to start his adventure, he chose to become a little more familiar with his surroundings. As he walked closer to town, a young boy saw him. He smiled and walked towards him.

"You just came from the ocean?" He said happily.

"No, I actually just flew in from Hoenn." Tenki said happily. His blonde hair trailed down to his black jacket. It looked awkward for Sinnoh, compared to the total of five people he had seen.

"No way! All the way from Hoenn! You must have all sorts of exotic Pokémon with you then!"

"Actually, no. Just this egg my dad left me with. I wonder what is inside…" Tenki and the boy listened carefully. No sounds or movements resonated from the Egg. Tenki sighed.

"It's probably a Pokémon from Hoenn! Wow! You need to come show me when it hatches!"

"Sure!" Tenki was happy he already made a friend even though he didn't know his name.

"You know what you should do! You should go to the Pokémon lab! Professor Rowan would be so excited to meet someone like you!"

"I've heard of him before. Maybe he knows Professor Birch."

"I'm not sure, you should go talk to him though."

Tenki nodded slowly. He ran off to the Lab.

"So, you are from Hoenn…" Rowan said slowly.

"Yeah, I just got here. My dad flew me in on his Flygon."

"Wow…" Rowan said slowly. "So, I assume you have a Pokémon from Hoenn. Let's see it."

"Oh, I don't have any Pokémon."

"Is that so? Well then I can…"

"My dad just gave me this Egg." Tenki said, revealing the small Egg. Rowan began to stare. "You are a Pokémon Professor. What type of Pokémon is this?"

"I wouldn't know. Perhaps Professor Elm of Johto could tell you. Or, of course, you could just wait for it to hatch."

"Yeah. Well, I should probably get started on my adventure. Eight badges to get and they won't just be handed over to me."

"Wait." Rowan said. "I'm not sure if this is just some crazy way of fate helping me, but I have a Pokedex to give you."

"What?"

"Well, I was supposed to give it to this kid Barry, but he ran off before I could give it to him. It's simple really. Whenever you encounter a new Pokémon, have this Dex scan it, and you will learn info about it. The scans will also be helpful to my research. I'm not sure it will be able to identify your Egg after it hatches though. There is a strict list of Pokémon it can identify, until I can upgrade it however." He handed the small red Pokedex to Tenki.

"This is an honor, sir." Tenki said, cradling the Egg carefully. The Egg began to make movements.

Rowan gasped. "Is it possible that…it's hatching already?"

Tenki looked in awe as a little piece of egg shell plummeted to the ground. More and more pieces fell apart and to the ground, until…!

"Cas…?"

"What is it?" Rowan asked in awe. Tenki let out a deflated sigh. The small Pokémon yawned. It was small and grey. The skin around its eyes was darker than the rest of its body. It was the shape of a ball but its feet where more like clouds, allowing it to levitate. It store at Tenki in awe.

"It's a Castform." Tenki said sadly.

"It's…so fascinating! It's levitating! It's so wondrous!"

"It's nothing. I grew up in a weather institute; I really should have expected this. I thought it might be something cool like a Trapinch or a Mudkip, but no. Had to be the only Pokémon I know about."

The Castform got a sad look.

"It's ok!" Rowan said, with a smile. "What does this Pokémon do?"

"It's body changes to fit the weather."

"What do you mean?" Rowan asked.

"For example, if there is a snow storm or hail, Castform's body will change into the Ice-type." Tenki said flatly.

"That's exhilarating! How are you not excited?"

"Because I grew up with these Pokémon." He looked at Castform cradled in his arms. It knew nothing of the world other than him and Rowan. "I think it will be OK. I can grow with it. I've never grown with a Castform before." Tenki said with a smile. "I've gotta go Rowan! Thanks for the Pokedex!"

Since Castform didn't have a Pokeball, Tenki decided to let Castform follow him outside of the Pokeball.

"Ok, Castform, this is your fate, battling." Tenki said.

"Cas?"

"It's ok, you will catch on."

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Tenki heard a girl say. He turned to face the sound. It was a young girl, maybe eleven, and a Chimchar. She wore a white beanie with a red scarf. She ran up to Tenki and Castform.

"Hello…" Tenki said.

"It's sooo cute!" She shouted picking up and hugging the Castform. Castform smiled awkwardly.

"Chim…" The Chimchar said while laying it's hand over its face.

"Oh!" She said letting go of the Castform, It hovered over to Tenki's shoulder. "My name's Dawn." She said holding her hand out. Tenki shook it.

"Tenki. This is my partner Castform. He just hatched about 5 minutes ago." Tenki said. "I'm from Hoenn. I'm trying to teach Castform how to battle…" He held his hand to his chin. "Perhaps you can help?"

"Sure!" She said. "Follow me!"

The four of them entered a grassy area. A small bird was pecking at the ground. It heard the steps and faced Dawn. It chirped wildly and flew towards her.

"Chimchar! Scratch!"

Chimchar jumped up and slashed at the bird with it claws. It flew backwards and crashed into the ground. Tenki pulled out his Pokedex and held it up. A small blue laser grid shot out at the bird. Although it seemed as if the bird didn't notice, it seemed to have gathered plummets of data. It displayed them on the screen. Tenki read aloud.

"Starly, Starling type. Average Height, 1 foot, weight, 4 and one half pounds. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big."

"This one is alone. Very weak, and an easy target." Dawn said. "Finish it Chimchar, Ember!"

Chimchar shot a sprinkle of flames out at the Starly. After it struck, the Starly fled. Castform seemed pumped up.

"Wow, nice Pokémon." Tenki said.

"Thanks. It seems that Castform is excited to try. Think you will be OK on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be OK. Thanks for your help."

"I'm sure I'll see you around." She said with a smile. She ran off away from Sandgem.

"Ok, Castform, it's our turn!" He shouted.

"Cas!" Castform bellowed. Since Tenki's Pokedex couldn't identify Castform, he didn't know what moves that Castform might have had, so he just had to assume he knew from all the other Castforms he grew up with. Movement caught Tenki's eye. It was a small plump mouse. Before it could catch his attention, he scanned it with his Pokedex.

Bidoof: Plump Mouse type. 1 foot 8 inches, 44 pounds. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's. That's what displayed on the Pokedex.

"Almost 50 pounds, but it's so small." He told Castform. Castform gave him a skeptic look. Castform had no idea what pounds were. "Oh well. Before it notices us, let's attack it. Castform, use Rain Dance!"

"Cas…?" Castform said.

"You don't know Rain Dance?"

Castform deflated.

"It's ok, let's just pick another move. Use Water Gun!"

Castform looked around slowly.

"Still? Nothing? What can you do?"

Castform smiled. It shot off his shoulder and rammed into the Bidoof. The Bidoof let out a quick shot of air and turned around to face Castform.

"Tackle, of course!" He shouted with sarcasm. The Bidoof shot back at Castform with a tackle. Castform yelped in pain and rolled towards Tenki. "No! Are you OK?" He shouted. What kind of trainer was he? His new born Pokémon was getting its head pounded in that his destiny was to get hurt. Castform floated back up into the air and spun around towards Bidoof. "Tackle it, Castform!" Castform hurled itself at the Bidoof. The Bidoof returned a tackle. It has more energy than Castform. Castform used another Tackle. Then the Bidoof did a stronger Tackle, knocking Castform unconscious. Tenki picked up Castform and rushed back to Sandgem town.

"Fooor…." Castform wailed at Tenki. He was mad at him. He was defeated by such a weak Pokémon.

"He'll be alright." A nurse said. "Just be careful. Newborn Pokémon are, of course, weaker than others."

"It's OK Castform, we'll get the next one!" Tenki told him. He smiled a little bit. A bit of happiness resonated within Castform.

They left the Pokémon Center, and decided to head north. Tenki could see high skyscrapers in the distance. Along the way to the city, a kid, no more than 8 or 9, saw him.

"Hey!" He shouted. Tenki looked towards him.

"Yes?"

"You should battle me! You look like such a Greenhorn, it ought to be good for you!"

"Ok, sure! Go ahead Castform!"

"Caaaaas!" Castform said as it hovered off his shoulder. The kid didn't seem impressed by the exotic Pokémon.

"Alright! Go Starly!" He shouted, throwing a Pokeball into the ground. It burst and light shot out, forming the familiar Pokémon, Starly.

"Alright Castform, slam it with a Tackle!"

Castform fired itself forward and rammed into the bird.

"Starly! Growl!"

The bird let out a deep guttural growl. Castform gave the bird a skeptic look.

"That's all you can do?" Tenki shouted, "Hit it with another Tackle, Castform!"

"No, Starly, Quick Attack!" The kid shouted. The Starly darted forward and did a full-on tackle onto Castform, but Castform quickly regained balance and Tackled the bird.

"Hurry Castform hit it again!" Tenki shouted. Castform obeyed and slammed into the bird. The bird shook its body.

"Use the same attack Starly! Tackle!"

"Try to move out of the way Castform!" Tenki shouted. The bird shot towards Castform and he jumped into the air. The Tackle missed. "Hurry Castform, while it's venerable! Tackle it!"

Castform glowed red and darted at Starly, instantly knocking it unconscious.

"No way…" The kid slowly said, picking up the fainted Pokémon. He returned it to its Pokeball. "Good battle!"

As Tenki proceeded, there was a young girl that wanted to battle him. Her name was Natalie. She sent out a Bidoof. It made Castform shiver. However, thanks to Tenki's persistence, victory soon followed. The Victory resulted in Castform feeling somewhat stronger. Along the rest of the trip, Tenki ran into a Starly, and another trainer. His name was Logan. He had a very odd looking Pokémon. The Pokedex identified it as Burmy, Bagworm Pokémon. 7.5 Pounds, and 6 inches. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak. Castform easily defeated the leafy Pokémon. Tenki also found a potion lying on the ground along the way. He wondered who would just leave it there. He also ran into another Bidoof, but decided simply to ignore it.

Upon arriving in the new city, Dawn approached him.

"Hello Tenki."

"Hi Dawn."

"I'm guessing you haven't caught any more Pokémon?" She asked him.

"Nope, still just me and Castform. I'm sure I'll catch more eventually."

"You should check out the school." Dawn said.

"I don't need to learn anything." He told her.

"No, not to learn. A kid there by the name of Barry would like to meet you. There is also another boy named Lucas. He would probably love to meet you too!"

"OK, will do. Where is it?"

"I'll show you, follow me!"

Dawn walked north. She got a little uneasy. There was a man in a trench coat hiding behind a streetlight.

"That man…what is he doing?" He shuffled around a little before Dawn approached him. "Um, excuse me?"

"WHAAAT?" He shouted. It was more in surprise than in response. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Tenki asked.

"That I am a member of the international police!"

"I, uh…" Tenki said slowly, "We didn't say anything…"

"I'm no fool! I know your type!" The man said. Dawn looked to Tenki in mystery. The duo began to inch away. "You knew that I was a man of excellence!" The man said. He sighed. Dawn and Tenki stopped moving. "Well now that my cover has been blown, I should just introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name…you need not know. You may, however, refer to me as Looker. Nothing else. Anyhow, is the saying 'Don't be a thief!' familiar to you?"

Dawn remained silent. Looker looked toward Tenki. "I can't say I've ever heard that…" Tenki said quietly.

Looker shook his head in amazement. "How could that be? Perhaps you have heard it but just do not remember it…but I'm sure you know the truth of the saying!"

"Of course…" Tenki said. He began to inch away again.

"Well not all people are a smart and witty as you…there are criminals here in Sinnoh that simply put, steal the living Pokémon of others! I've been hiding here in Jubilife looking for anyone that might be this type of person. So instead of wasting my time here with you, I should continue my lookout. Yes, I must go…" With that, he darted off into the city.

Dawn gave Tenki an awkward look. "What an oddball…" she said, Then she turned to face the school. "Both of them should still be here. You should go talk to them." She nodded slowly. "Well, I better get going. Enjoy your time here in the big city!"

"Thanks!" Tenki said. Dawn walked away. Tenki turned and entered the school. Near the front of the classroom was a blonde boy talking with another kid wearing an odd red hat. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were both the age of Dawn. Tenki walked up to them. They both began to stare awkwardly.

"Can we help you?" The red-hatted kid said.

"Oh, I'm Tenki from Hoenn. Dawn said I should come meet Barry and Lucas. I'm assuming that's you two." He said.

"Yep!" The blonde kid said. "I'm Barry, this is Lucas. We are Pokémon Trainers. I was just giving Lucas a town map. I'd love to give you one, but I only had two."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Tenki said, "I can download a Town Map to my Pokénav! Do you have an internet hub anywhere in here?"

"Yeah." Lucas said, pointing to a computer. Tenki walked over and plugged the Pokénav into the computer. After a few button clicks, the Sinnoh Town Map was his to use. He smiled and walked back over to Barry and Lucas.

"Well it looks like Oreburgh will have our first Badge to obtain." Barry said. Lucas nodded. "Here Tenki, take this." He handed him a small capsule. Tenki eyed it with curiosity. "It's an X Attack. If you use it in battle, your Pokémon will become a little stronger." He winked. "But careful on using it in Trainer battles, because other trainers might find it unfair." Then him and Lucas both darted off before Tenki could say goodbye.

Tenki went and rested at the Pokémon Center for a few hours. When he left, he was confronted by a fairly large man.

"You! You aren't from here, are you?"

"Actually, no, I'm from Hoenn." He said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't know! Everyone in Sinnoh uses a Pokémon Watch!"

"Oh really?" Tenki asked.

"Quite really! You see, I invented them! Now I'm giving them away for a promotional campaign!" He said cheerfully. "Would you like one?"

Tenki smiled. "Sure, I'd like that!"

"All you need to do is find 3 clowns here in the city." He smiled. "Then I'll give you a free Pokétch."

Tenki smiled more. "Fantastic, I'll go find them!"

Whenever Tenki found one of the clowns, they would ask him a really obvious trivia question. Then, after he answered it, they would give him a little ticket. When he brought all of the tickets back to the large man, he smiled and took them.

"Congratulations! Here you go!" He said, handing him a blue watch from a tote bag. "You can add apps to your Pokétch to make it do even more things!" He said with a grin. "The touch screen allows you to go through all the apps on the watch. You can download more from any PC. Since you are also from Hoenn, you probably have a Pokénav, yes?"

"Yep." He said with a smile.

"You can update the Pokétch the same way you update the Pokénav. Just plug it into a USB port on any computer hooked up to the internet." He smiled again. "I should go. Good luck here in Sinnoh!"

"Thanks again!" Tenki said as the man walked away waving.

As Tenki left the city, Barry approached him.

"Tenki!" He said in joy, "I just realized, we never had a chance to battle! So how about it?"

He looked towards Castform. It was still his only Pokémon. It still only knew one move, and one of the weakest moves at that. But he wasn't ready to give up on a challenge.

"Challenge accepted!" He shouted.

"All right! Go Starly!" He shouted in his excitement. Tenki had to laugh. Starly's were half of the Pokémon that he had been fighting at this point. Castform returned with repetitive Tackles. The Starly could do nothing but growl and then eventually use a Quick Attack. The small bird collapsed to the ground after Castform continued to lay Tackle after Tackle out. Barry returned his Pokémon.

"Had enough Barry?" Tenki asked.

"What a boring Pokémon, all it does is Tackle." He grabbed another Pokeball. "Of course I haven't had enough! Go Turtwig!"

A small turtle appeared. Tenki took out his Pokedex.

Turtwig, Tiny Leaf Pokémon. 22.5 Pounds, 1 foot 4 inches. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist.

"Castform, continue to Tackle!"

Castform was quicker, but Turtwig kept heightening its defenses with Withdraw. It seemed too tough to defeat. Castform ended up missing with its Tackles and Turtwig would shine red before landing its attacks. Tenki began to give up hope. Then, Barry continued to order Turtwig to raise its defense. It stopped attacking. Eventually Castform defeated the Turtwig with a glowing red tackle.

"Waah! What do you mean I lost?"

"What a nail biter…" Tenki said as Castform hovered to his shoulder. "All I did was Tackle and won. You need to think of a better game plan or you aren't going to win any battles."

"Well, that's it! I'm never losing again! You can count on it, Tenki!"

"OK." Tenki said flatly.

"And the way to get tougher is to challenge and defeat Pokémon Gyms! The closest is in Oreburgh! Cya Tenki!"

He ran off before Tenki could say goodbye.

Tenki decided to go back to the city and go north instead of east. Perhaps he could train Castform with some of the trainers in the area. It was a smart idea. Castform began to feel tougher, but failed to learn any new moves. When Tenki returned east to continue to Oreburgh, he fought a trainer with more unfamiliar Pokémon.

Kricketot, Cricket Pokémon. 4.9 Pounds, 1 foot. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound. Easily defeated by the Tackles of Castform. The next Pokémon was a little more familiar.

Zubat, Bat Pokémon. 16.5 Pounds, 2 feet 7 inches. It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth. Just like Kricketot, though, it was defeated easily by the Tackles of Castform. Tenki began to wonder how long it would be until Castform could use weather moves.

Another unfamiliar Pokémon when Tenki battles a young boy named Dallas.

Shinx, Flash Pokémon. 20.9 Pounds, 1 foot 8 inches. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. Tenki thought maybe Castform was ready to try one of the simple moves that the other Castforms back in Hoenn could use. Sure enough, Castform was finally able to use Water Gun, Powder Snow, and Ember. Thought they didn't seem as powerful as Castform's Tackle, he continued using them.

Another not-so-unfamiliar Pokémon.

Machop, Superpower Pokémon. 43 pounds , 2 Feet 7 inches. Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once.

Though the name Geodude made him think, he continued advancing towards Oreburgh. He found that using Tackle was better than using the other three moves when they weren't super effective. It was like Castform was better at using Tackle simply because it was the same type as him.

Still, many, many new Pokémon kept appearing.

Abra, Psi Pokémon. 43 pounds, 2 feet, 11 inches. Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for 18 hours a day. Tenki could never really get a good chance to face off with the Abra because it would always teleport away.

Budew, Bud Pokémon. 2.6 pounds, 8 inches. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch.

A large cave sprawled out before Tenki. As he heard from the folks around him, it was known as Oreburgh Gate. When he went inside, I nice Hiker gave him an HM, or Hidden Machine, for Rock Smash. Just like Hoenn, everyone in Sinnoh was very generous.

There were many more battles for Tenki due to other challengers in the cave. Tenki began to feel more and more dependent on Castform. Perhaps it was time to catch a second Pokémon Tenki encountered no new Pokémon in the cave, but when he left, he noticed something odd. There was a number at the top left of his Pokénav. It had a money symbol near it. It read "6032". He had no idea where the money had come from. Maybe his dad had sent it. Who knows? Regardless, he continued to exit the cave.

Oreburgh was a happy town. It specialized in coal exports. After resting at the Pokémon center, Tenki rushed off to the Gym. He wasn't sure whether or not he would he ready to face a gym leader, but in the end, it didn't matter. Barry was sitting outside the gym with an irritated look on his face. When he saw Tenki he stood up.

"Hey Tenki." He said flatly. "The gym leader isn't here. I think he went off to the coal mines." Barry said, pointing towards them.

"That's a shame." Tenki said.

"If you want to face the Gym Leader, it would probably be best to go to the mines to find him."

Before leaving, Tenki ran to the Mart to buy some Pokeballs. When he was ready to pay, he pulled out his Pokénav.

"I can pay with Nav Credits, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said, pulling out a cable. After handing it to him, he plugged it in, and the number dropped. "You must have gotten this money from battles, yes?"

"Huh?"

"You see, the software in Sinnoh for the Pokénav automatically allows payments of failure in battle to digitally be transferred from a Pokétch to a Pokénav. It works the same way as Pokétches work in Sinnoh."

Tenki smiled. "So just for defeating trainers in battle, I'll be credited money on my Pokénav…throw in some of those too…" He said, pointing to the Heal Balls. The clerk smiled, and the number on his Pokénav dropped more.

Tenki noticed there was some tall grass north of Oreburgh. Maybe it was finally time to catch a second Pokémon. Immediately, he saw a Pokémon that caught his eye.

Ponyta, Fire Horse Pokémon. 3 feet, 3 inches, 66.1 pounds. As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster.

"Ready to add a friend to the Party Castform?" Tenki said. Castform nodded dutifully. Tenki pondered using Water Gun. It would surely help, but it might right away defeat the poor Ponyta. He figured that it probably wouldn't defeat it.

"Castform, Water Gun!"

"Caaaaaaaaas!" Castform shot a ball of water at the Ponyta. It was a direct hit and Ponyta fell backwards. It shot up and tackled Castform with ferocity.

"Cmon Castform, hit it with an Ember!" Ember was fire type, so it would be weak on Ponyta. It probably wouldn't defeat it.

"Fooooooooorrrr…" Castform hummed. It spit fire at the Ponyta. Ponyta seemed unaffected. It tackled Castform again. Castform, however, seemed like the battle never happened.

"A final Ember Castform!" Tenki shouted. Now Ponyta seemed to wobble. It even missed with its next Tackle. Tenki reached into his bag and pulled out a Heal ball. It was time. "Go Heal ball!" He shouted. He lobbed the Heal ball at the Ponyta with full force. The Pokémon turned into white light and retracted into the Heal ball. Tenki bit his tongue and the ball shook…once…twice…three times…and clicked.

"Caas!" Castform yelled.

"We did it Castform!" Tenki shouted. He ran over and grabbed the Heal ball. Castform seemed very happy. "We don't even need to go back to the Pokémon center! The heal ball automatically healed Ponyta!"

"Cas Cas!" Castform said happily. They departed for the mine.

A wild Geodude was confronted in the Mine sleeping. Without waking it up, Tenki scanned it.

Geodude, Rock Pokémon. 1 foot, 4 inches, 44.1 pounds. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily. Tenki made a mental note not to anger one. Tenki even battled a trainer with a Geodude. He tried using Ponyta, but quickly discovered that the Geodude's defense was too great. We promptly switched to Castform, used Water Gun, and defeated it. He was amazed at how the money automatically added to his Nav Credits. Making money had never been easier. In his efforts, Tenki found Roark, the gym leader, leaving the mine. His trip was wasted for nothing.

As Tenki left the gym, he felt like Ponyta was beginning to like him. His mother once told him that if a Ponyta likes you enough, you can ride it without getting burned. The flames around Ponyta, however, still seemed very hot. Tenki finally left the cave, and ran to the Pokémon Center for a few hours before challenging the gym.

Many tough trainers resided inside the Gym, but they were all easily defeated by Tenki and Castform. Since this Gym was, like all first Gyms, aside from Johto and Unova, a Rock-type gym, Tenki decided to wait to train Ponyta more. During his battles, he found a new Pokémon.

Onix, Rock Snake Pokémon. 28 Feet, 10 inches, 463 pounds. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders. Tenki was very surprised such a gigantic Pokémon went down with a single Water Gun. Finally, it was time to face Roark. He walked up to Roark, as he remained silent. Eventually, Roark spoke.

"Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokémon Gym!"

"You don't say?" Tenki said with sarcasm.

"I'm Roark, the Gym Leader!" He held out his hand. Tenki took it an shook.

"I'm Tenki from Hoenn."

Roark smiled and nodded. "How exotic. I'm but one trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokémon! And here in Sinnoh, just as in Hoenn, you need to prove your worth before I can grant you a badge."

"So a battle it is!" Tenki said. "Alright, Castform, you ready?"

"Cas!" Castform hopped off his shoulder.

"Go Geodude!" Roark shouted. He threw a Pokeball, and the familiar light of a Pokémon forming flashed before them. A Geodude appeared.

"GEO!" It shouted loudly.

"Use Stealth Rock!" Roark shouted. Geodude spun and shot out fifteen stones. They began to float around Castform. "Now, if you switch Pokémon, they will be hurt by the stones."

"Well I'm not planning on switching! Castform, Water Gun!" Castform shot out a jet of Water. It slammed into the Geodude, instantly knocking it out.

"You are good…but type advantages won't be beside you forever." He returned Geodude. "C'mon Onix! Show em what you can do!"

Tenki remembered the Onix from earlier that day. He defeated the beast with one Water Gun. Perhaps this would turn out the same.

"Alright, Castform, use another Water Gun!" Sure enough, the Onix fell to the ground. Castform was brimming with happiness. Roark began to look worried.

"Maybe not…" He said, returning his Onix. "But my last Pokémon…Go Cranidos!" A small blue dinosaur formed. "Think you can take down this one like the other two?"

"I'm certain I can!" Tenki said, stealing a quick scan.

Cranidos, Head Butt Pokémon. 2 feet, eleven inches. 69.4 pounds. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts.

"100 million years ago?" Tenki asked.

"Science can do a lot these days."

"No problem…" Tenki said, slipping the Pokedex away. "Use Water Gun Castform!"

After the water struck, Cranidos seemed only partially effected.

"What?" Tenki shouted in desperation.

"Unlike Geodude and Onix, Cranidos isn't part Ground-type! Thanks to that, your move only does double damage, not quadruple! Now, Cranidos, use Leer!"

Cranidos' eyes turned red like laser beams. Castform shivered.

"Don't fall for his tricks Castform, use Tackle!" Castform shot forward, ramming into the Pokémon. It did next to nothing.

"Cranidos, Headbutt time!"

Cranidos rammed Castform with a full on Headbutt. Castform toppled over, fatigued by pain.

"Castform, you can do it! Hit him with a Powder Snow!"

Before Castform launched the attack, Roark was using a potion on his Pokémon.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't just heal your Pokémon in the middle of a battle!"

Roark shrugged. "League policy says I can." Castform launched the Powder Snow, chilling, but not significantly hurting, the Cranidos.

"You gunna play like that, so will I! Come back Castform! Go Ponyta!"

"Pursuit, now Cranidos!" Cranidos shot forward and nailed Castform with a glowing fist. Castform collapsed to the ground. Tenki rushed out and picked him up.

"It's ok Castform. This trainer is just playing dirty."

"Cas…"

"Alright then, Ponyta, your turn!" Tenki shouted, sending out Ponyta.

"Ha! A fire-type! Why don't you just ask for defeat now!"

Ponyta spit fire. The floating stones dug into Ponyta. He simply ignored them. "You can do it Ponyta! Tackle!"

Ponyta lunged at Cranidos.

"Ah ah ah, Cranidos, Headbutt, now!"

Cranidos lodged itself into Ponyta's stomach. Ponyta toppled in pain. "Ponyta, no!" Ponyta was, from there, unable to battle. Roark laughed.

"I told you, type advantages can only go so far!" His laugh resonated throughout the entire Gym. "Come back with stronger Pokémon." Then he returned Cranidos and sat down. He looked at his Pokétch. "And thanks for the money." Tenki pulled out his Pokénav. It had less money on it. Tenki gritted his teeth and ran out of the Gym after returning Ponyta. Just as easy as it was to make money, it was just as easy to have it stolen from him.

"We'll get 'em this time, right guys?"

"Cas!"

"Pown!"

"I got my own Potions now, so if he plays dirty, so can we!"

Tenki marched back into the gym, and stood in front of Roark. He was reading a book quietly.

"It's my turn to play dirty! Let's have this battle!"

"Another loss, yes? Well then…" He smiled. "Go Geodude! Rock throw!"

Geodude picked up a rock from the ground a hurled it at Castform. It slammed Castform, but he quickly recovered.

"Water Gun!" Geodude fainted, just like earlier.

"Onix, don't let him bear you so easily this time!" He said, unleashing the gigantic Onix.

"Don't give him time to think Castform, Water Gun!"

And just like that, the Pokémon collapsed. But…it wasn't defeated.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" He shouted. Onix grabbed a rock with its tail and hurled it at Castform. Again, it slammed Castform, but didn't do much else than a scratch.

"How did it survive this time?"

"I thought you might challenge again soon, so I went out and trained!" He said with a smile. He used a potion on the Onix.

"Castform, Powder Snow! Follow up with another Powder snow, quickly!"

Castform shot out two Powder Snows, knocking the Onix unconscious. Roark laughed.

"You forget, your Pokémon are weak compared to my mighty Cranidos.

"Castform, come back! It's time for Ponyta."

"You chose to fail again, how surprising!" Cranidos appeared, along with Ponyta.

"Ok, Ponyta, waste no time! Growl" Ponyta let out a growl. Cranidos stalled.

"Waste no time! Use Headbutt!" Cranidos shot into Ponyta. Ponyta seemed fine, much better than the Headbutt from earlier. "Clever. You intend to frighten Cranidos before letting Castform fight, yes?"

"Use another Growl!" Tenki said, ignoring Roark. Cranidos shook it off and used another Headbutt. This time, Ponyta looked hurt. "Try a final growl, Ponyta." Again, a deep guttural growl.

"Pursuit time Cranidos!" Cranidos, again, punched with a glowing hand. Ponyta was on his last straw.

"Try again, Ponyta. One more growl!" The fourth growl was let out. Cranidos became more uneasy.

"Alright, enough of this! Headbutt!" Cranidos slammed into Ponyta, forcing it to lose its balance, and its consciousness. Tenki returned his Pokémon. "Now let's get this over with. Send out the last victim."

"Cas!" Castform shouted. He shot off his shoulder onto the ground.

"Use Powder Snow Castform!" He shouted. The ice surrounded Cranidos. It seemed less than effective.

"Headbutt it!"

Castform seemed almost unaffected by it. Tenki smiled.

"Water Gun!" The shot of water almost knocked Cranidos over.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Roark shouted. "Headbutt!" Again, Castform spun, unaffected.

"Here Castform." Tenki said, applying the spray potion. Roark grunted.

"You are wasting your time healing your Pokémon! You will never win like that! Another Headbutt Cranidos!" Castform seemed even more unaffected than before.

"Ok, Castform, hit him with a Water gun!" The force of the water blew Cranidos into the wall. Cranidos, then, lost consciousness. Roark let out a deflated sigh and returned his Pokémon. Castform let out a happy shout.

"This cannot be! My buffed up rock Pokémon…"

Tenki pulled out his Pokénav. The money increased. By more than ten times the amount he lost for losing earlier.

"You got me thinking when you said type advantages wouldn't work forever." Tenki said. "Your dirty tricks, like the potions and Pursuit, also got me to thinking…what if your Cranidos had no power?"

"Hence all the Growls…" He said. "Well, this is embarrassing…" He said. "I went and lost to a trainer who didn't have a single Gym Badge." He stood up. "But that's tough. You were strong, and I was weak. That's all there is. According to Pokémon League rules, I have to give you our Gym Badge." He pulled one out of his jacket. "Here's the Coal Badge." He handed it to Tenki.

"All right! My first badge!" He slotted it into the cast attached to his Pokedex.

"Pokémon should listen when you tell them to use Rock Smash now." He said with a smile. "And also, for your challenge, and my rude behavior, I'd like you to have this." He said handing Tenki a small disc. "It's a Technical Machine for Stealth Rock. It's handy when there are a lot of Pokémon in the battle."

"Thanks Roark." Tenki smiled and shook Roark's hand. His adventure has officially begun.


	2. Team Galactic

The Second Badge: Team Galactic

Tenki walked out of the gym. He felt like a man, having his first badge. After running back to the Pokémon Center, he was ready to head out. With Castform on his shoulder, it was time to pick a route. He grabbed his Pokénav and opened up the map. Soon he realized something.

"There's no way to continue!" He said.

"Cas?"

"The map only has one outlet, and that's to the north. North of here there is nothing but grass and a large hill!"

"Cas!" Castform hovered down and pointed to the spot where Jubilife was.

"Oh, you are right. Looks like…Floaroma Town is north of Jubilife! We could just go there!"

"Caas!"

As Tenki began to leave, he saw Lucas also leaving.

"Oh, hi Tenki."

"Hi Lucas. Leaving? Did you get the Badge?"

"Yeah, got it earlier. Roark seemed frustrated."

Barry burst out of nowhere, running back through the cave. Before he did, he barely noticed the two standing there. He stopped and faced them.

"Tenki! Lucas! You two got the Gym Badge, huh?"

"Yep. Castform and my new Pokémon did me well!"

"Awesome! I'm headed to Eterna city now!" He nodded quickly. "Well, I best be going!" And he dashed off into the cave. Lucas smiled at Tenki.

"Nice seeing you! Maybe we'll run into each other some time."

"You too. Cya!"

Tenki ran back through the cave to Jubilife. He began to wonder why he hadn't gone to Floaroma in the first place, but quickly ignored his thoughts.

After resting in Jubilife for a few hours, Tenki got ready to leave. He also decided to stop by the mart before he left. To his surprise, they sold more goods. They must have scanned his Pokénav and found out he had a badge. Tenki happily bought some Super Potions. To his surprise, he could only afford four. Now he was clean out of Nav Credits.

"If you need more Credits quickly, you can always sell some of your things to us! We'll buy almost anything!"

"Oh, thanks. I'll remember that!"

Tenki began to walk north. What he saw amazed him. It was Rowan and Dawn talking to two strange people. They wore identical outfits and had identical hair, and even identical personalities. They were almost twins. The strangest thing was, they had blue hair, and their shirts had an odd "G" on them. As he walked closer, he heard one of them speaking.

"Now, now, now, now, now! Professor Rowan, you must comply. Hand over all your research findings. For free, naturally. Failure to comply will result in a painful time for your assistant."

Tenki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who was this guy to talk to Rowan like this? Rowan saw Tenki and smiled as Tenki walked up.

"Ah, Tenki. Well? How is the Pokedex progressing?"

"Slowly right now…" Tenki said, worried about the blue haired men.

"Hm! That's Oreburgh's Gym Badge, I see. Hasn't Castform just hatched though?"

"Hey! Over here! Don't just ignore me!" The blue haired man said. Dawn sighed.

"Excuse me! I am talking with someone, you mustn't interrupt me!" Rowan said. Tenki smiled. "Please, Tenki, don't turn out like these men."

"Yeah, who are they?" Tenki asked.

"How can you not know who we are? Where have you been living all your life?"

Dawn laughed. Tenki and Rowan giggled lightly.

"Stop your laughing! Thanks to you, we must use force! We will make you regret insulting Team Galactic!"

"Galactic?" Tenki asked.

Rowan sighed. "You kids, give these thugs a lesson in civility, please."

"Let's battle together Tenki!"

"Sure. Sounds like fun!"

"This isn't about fun!" One of the Galactic Thugs said.

"Whatever." Dawn said.

"Go Glameow!" The first thug said.

"Stunky, you're up!" The other said.

Tenki stole a quick scan.

Stunky, Skunk Pokemon. 42.3 Pounds, 1 foot, 4 inches. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away.

Glameow, Catty Pokemon. 8.6 Pounds, 1 foot 8 inches. It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed.

Tenki noticed the Galactic member had a scar on his nose. Tenki couldn't help but laugh.

"Go Chimchar!" Dawn shouted. Tenki took this as a chance to also scan Chimchar, which he had forgotten to do earlier.

Chimchar, Chimp Pokemon. 13.7 Pounds, 1 foot 8 inches. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires.

"Alright, Ponyta! Let's go!" He shouted, releasing Ponyta from its Pokeball. Dawn smiled when she saw him.

"Quick Glameow, Fakeout on Chimchar!" The thug said. Glameow darted forward and smacked Chimchar in the face with its tail. Chimchar looked taken aback.

"Chimchar, are you alright?" Dawn shouted.

"Okay Ponyta, Ember on the Stunky!"

"Paaaaaaaa!" Ponyta inhaled sharply and let out jets of fire at the Stunky. The Stunky moved quickly in a failed attempt to dodge it.

"Poison Gas on the Ponyta Stunky!"

"Stuu!" Stunky shouted. It turned around and let out a stream of gas. Ponyta quickly dashed out of the way. The thug grit his teeth.

"Ok, Ponyta! One more Ember on Stunky!"

The Stunky began to grow a bit irritated. The fire wasn't really hurting him that bad, more just irritating him.

"Focus Energy Stunky!"

Stunky began to glow yellow.

"What's happening?" Tenki asked Dawn.

"Now he's much more likely to land a stronger attack!"

"Glameow, Scratch Chimchar!"

Chimchar wiggled in pain. He hasn't had the chance to use an attack yet.

"Ponyta is doing all the work! Use Ember on him Chimchar!"

"Nice thinking!" Tenki said. Chimchar turned to Ponyta and spat flames. They became one with Ponyta's fiery mane. Ponyta glowed red.

"What is going on? Dirty tricks?" The thug said.

"Flash Fire raises Ponyta's attack when hit with a fire move! Now Ponyta, slam Stunky with another Ember!"

The fire spat by Ponyta was much more satisfying. Stunky flipped over, almost unconscious. It managed to stay on its feet.

"Glameow, stop this! Scratch!"

Glameow shot forward and scratched Ponyta. Ponyta growled in response. It seemed to really irritate him.

"Screech Stunky!" The thug ordered.

Stunky let out a whimper. It was too weak to make any noise.

"Finish off the poor Stunky then Chimchar!" Dawn shouted.

Chimchar shot burning embers at the Pokemon, knocking it unconscious. The thug returned the Pokemon unhappily.

"Two on one now." Rowan said. "You should give up. Don't cause your Pokemon any more harm."

"Not on your life, old man!"

"Fine." Tenki said. "Ponyta, Ember."

Glameow got hit hard. It began to breathe heavily. Without being ordered, it scratched back, in the same spot as before. Ponyta walked backwards.

"Finish it Chimchar, Ember!" The Glameow collapsed. The thug returned it. Tenki returned Ponyta and Dawn returned Chimchar.

"How is this even possible? The two of us losing to children?" He said, putting the Pokeball away.

The other turned to him. "This won't do. Retreat, the mission is a failure."

Tenki laughed as his Nav Credits increased.

"You leave us no option. We will retreat for now." The first one said. "We shall do so because Team Galactic is benevolent to all."

"Or you're upset you lost…" Dawn said as they ran north.

"That lot…they call themselves Team Galactic." Rowan sighed. "When Pokemon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy…however, I believe that it's a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be studying that power's potential. They want to know if it can be used as energy for something."

"Hence trying to take your research." Tenki said.

Rowan nodded.

"Tenki, did you know?" Dawn asked "The professor studies the evolution of Pokemon, too."

"I had a hunch." Tenki said.

"Regardless, they ran off, and there is no need to worry any longer. Regardless, thanks to you two, a crisis was averted. I appreciate it." He smiled. "Incidentally, Tenki. Kudos to you for your battling skill."

Tenki smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

"Well, I wish you success in your adventure. Don't forget to scan those Pokemon."

Tenki smiled. "You got it, professor."

Rowan and Dawn walked south, probably back to Twinleaf town. Tenki walked back to the Pokemon center to heal his Pokemon when he was cut off by a rather large man.

"Oh, that was very good. Nicely done! Truly excellent!"

"It was nothing." Tenki said blushing. Castform let out a giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm from Jubilife TV! I'd like to give you something for letting me witness that smashing battle!"

"Oh yeah?" Tenki asked. The man handed Tenki a heart shaped box. Tenki smiled awkwardly.

"No, it's not like that!" The man said. "Contained within that Fashion Case…you will find a whole spectrum of chic Accessories and tasteful Backdrops! Dress up your Pokemon and watch their appeal grow!"

"Um, I'm not really into…"

"And, right now the TV station is offering its facilities so visitors can dress up their Pokemon! There are also prize giveaways, too! Please do visit our TV station!" With that, the man walked away.

"How about that Castform? Prize Giveaways."

"Cas!" Castform said in excitement.

At the Pokemon center, while Ponyta was being healed, Tenki took the opportunity to update his Pokétch. He hooked it up to the Pokemon Center PC. There was an Update. It began to install. After it finished, Tenki went to the app by pushing the buttons. It was called the Memo Pad. Tenki pulled the pen out of the watch and began to doodle down notes. Quite handy! Ponyta was returned to him. He figured it was time to visit the TV station.

The building was fantastic. Well-furnished and clean, Tenki walked around in his dirty clothes like an outcast. Eventually, he was a man in front of a room. He walked up to him.

"Aren't your Pokemon fabulous?" He said. "Would you like to dress one up?"

"Sure. I hear there are prizes?"

"But of course!" He stepped aside. "When you are done, I'll snap a picture and show off your beautiful Pokemon to the world!"

Tenki found the room small, but easy to use. Using his new Fashion Case, he set up a Night City background. He made do with what he had, and put assorted puffy balls on Castform's head. Castform seemed to enjoy it. Castform floated out and the man took a picture.

"Ooh, nice work! Let's display the photo right away!" He smiled. "What do you wish to title it?"

He looked to Castform. He smiled in delight.

"How about…delight?"

"Delight…" He said. "Castform seems rather happy! Well I hope he enjoys his outfit!"

"So? Prizes?"

The man grinned. "I think you deserve one. Here." He handed Tenki a Piplup mask. "It's for accessorizing."

"Piplup, Huh?" Tenki took the mask and looked at Castform. "Didn't expect this to be the prize."

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Tenki left and headed north. It was just as he remembered it, but this time, he noticed a small cave. A small sign outside of the cave read "Ravaged Path". Tenki shrugged and entered.

There were two paths. One was blocked by a single large, but easily breakable, rock. The other path had two, but a spot where one probably used to be. He figured that maybe Dawn, Lucas, or Barry broke it down. He shrugged again and walked on. Another exit to the cave was apparent. Tenki shrugged and walked out. Only now did he notice how dark it was getting. It was still the same day he arrived in Sinnoh. While trekking to Floaroma town, he battled a few trainers. Nothing he couldn't handle. Along the way, he scanned a two new Pokemon.

Cherubi, Cherry Pokemon. 7.3 Pounds, 1 foot, four inches. The small ball is not only full of nutrients, it is also tasty. Starly try to peck it off.

Wurmple, Worm Pokemon. 7.9 Pounds, 1 foot. Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. Tenki recognized this one from home.

Tenki rested in the Floaroma Pokemon Center. He awoke early, and set out. He decided to explore the town a bit before he continued on.

There were large trees around a small house. There was a small sign that said "Pick Berries for free!" Tenki went ahead and picked a berry. A lady walked up to him.

"That's an Oran Berry." She said. "It's beneficial to a Pokémon's health." Tenki walked over and picked a berry from the other tree. "That one is a Cheri Berry. It's good for muscles. Relaxes and rejuvenates them."

"Nice. I'll be sure to remember that."

"Here. Have this." She said, handing him a blue berry. "It's a Chesto Berry. It's very soft, so Pokemon will eat it asleep. It has quite a bit of Caffeine and wakes Pokemon up."

"Wow, thanks."

Just as Tenki was about to leave, he saw two Galactic members up north blocking a path. He ignored them and continued on east.

Along his travels, he saw many different Berry Trees, picking the Berries. He picked a Chesto Berry and another Pink Berry. As he walked, a little girl appealed to him.

"Help, help, Trainer! Please, I want to see my papa."

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"My papa and I lived at the Valley Windworks."

"You used to live there?"

She nodded. "But then a whole bunch of people dressed like spacemen came…"

Tenki sighed. "Is that so?"

"They kicked me out, and they're making my papa do something. Please Trainer! I miss my papa!"

"Yeah, of course. Is Valley Windworks this way?"

As he walked, he saw two more Galactic members blocking a bridge. It seemed he would need to solve this problem at the Valley Windworks first anyways. As he walked up, he saw enormous windmills spinning. He saw another Galactic member standing by the door. As he walked up to the door to enter, the Galactic member spoke up.

"Don't you dare go into the Valley Windworks. I got ordered to keep everyone out if they're not part of Team Galactic."

"Really?"

"Don't even try…" He said with a bit of aggression.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Well, I'm bigger than you." He said.

"Well, my Pokemon can spit fire." Tenki said with a grin.

"Fine!" He shouted. "Go Glameow!"

"Ponyta! You're up!" He shouted, releasing his Pokemon. This Trainer didn't have a scar on his nose. Maybe the Glameow was treated better.

"Glameow, Fakeout!" Glameow dashed forward and smacked Ponyta in the face with its tail. Ponyta showed distress.

"Ember Ponyta!" Tenki shouted. Flames smashed into Glameow.

"Growl Glameow!" The man said. Ponyta seemed unaffected by it.

"Another Ember Ponyta!"

A lasting burn made an impression on Glameow.

"Scratch Glameow!" Glameow struck Ponyta, leaving three red marks. He began to grow irritated.

"Finish it with a tackle Ponyta!" Tenki ordered. He did so, knocking the Pokemon unconscious. The man returned Glameow and grunted.

"Yeah, like I'm really supposed to win with a Pokemon like this."

Tenki frowned. It wasn't even his Pokemon! No wonder he didn't have a scar.

"Now move out of the way."

"Isn't that just great. Getting owned by some kid. But you can't do a thing if I lock myself in with the Works Key!"

"What?" Tenki asked.

"That's right, the other Works Key's not here!" He laughed "My cohorts in the flower patch have the other one!"

"So there are two keys, and you are telling me where it is?"

He ignored him. "Hahaha! In that sense, I'm no longer the loser!"

"Ponyta…" Tenki said and Ponyta growled. The member yelped in anxiety and dashed in, locking the door. Tenki tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well, to the Flower Patch then. I'm assuming that's back in town, yeah?" He asked Ponyta. He shrugged. Tenki smiled and returned him.

Tenki walked up to the path that the two Galactic members were blocking. To his surprise, they weren't blocking it anymore. Instead, they were interrogating a man. As he walked up, he heard them shouting.

"Enough arguing!" The one on the left said. "Hand over that sweet Honey!"

Tenki wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"Do as we say! Team Galactic will have that Honey!" The other grunt said. Tenki shook his head. He said Honey. Either Team Galactic wanted some honey, or these two Galactic members were deeply disturbed. "We must have it to attract Pokemon in great numbers!" Attract. That's all Tenki heard. He let out a sigh. The Galactic members noticed him. The turned around.

"Hey! This kid is a witness! What'll we do?" The first one asked.

"We don't need the brat running off to get help…"

Tenki laughed. "Help? I don't need any help taking care of you two snobs."

"What? How dare you insult Team Galactic?" He smiled. "Go Stunky!"

"How unoriginal. Alright then, Ponyta has a knack for taking our Galactic members." He said, releasing Ponyta. "Ember." He said flatly. Ponyta shot flames at Stunky.

"Focus Energy!" He said. Tenki grit his teeth.

"Another Ember!" Ponyta glowed red as he shot the fire out. It was a lighter color and much larger. Tenki began to call these types of attacks "Critical".

The Galactic member deflated as he returned his Pokemon. "This is why I'm gunna be stuck as a Grunt forever…"

"Is that what you are in Team Galactic? A grunt? Well I take you out with such ease, it makes sense."

"Quiet! I'm up next! Battling you right after my cohort weakened you gives me the edge!"

"Not really, all he did was use Focus energy and faint."

"SILENCE!" He shouted. "Zubat!" He shouted as he released his Pokemon.

"Ember Ponyta." He said. Ponyta spat fire. It burned the Zubat. It was already losing its spirit.

"Zubat, Leech Life." The grunt said. Zubat landed on Ponyta and bit. It sucked out blood. Ponyta quickly shook it off.

"Enough of that Zubat. Finish with an Ember please." Tenki said. Ponyta shot fire and the Zubat collapsed. The Galactic Grunt returned his Pokemon and sent out another Zubat. "How eager of you to lose. Ember Ponyta."

The Zubat spun around in flames. "Leech Life!"

"How repetitive. Ember Ponyta." Tenki said in boredom. The Zubat collapsed. The grunt returned his Zubat. "I want a promotion so I can get some better Pokemon…"

"Well, well, well. A child defeats the mighty Team Galactic." Tenki said returning Ponyta. They ignored him.

"That brat's tough! Like, really, really tough!"

"Are you kidding? All I did was use Ember."

"Tougher than I can put into words, and I know a lot of words."

"Do you know the word Ember?" Tenki asked.

"We're done for here…let's get back to the Valley Windworks." They said to each other. They ran off.

A key lie at the old man's feet. He picked it up. "Oh, what's this thing? They seem to have forgotten it…it's a Works Key…"

"Yeah, they aren't the smartest, are they?" Tenki said. "Mind if I take it?"

"It's of no use to me. You may as well have it." He said happily, handing over the key. Tenki slipped it in his pocket. "Thank you! You surely saved me. Those goons were trying to rob me of my sweet, sweet Honey."

"Can you not say it like that please?" Tenki asked. "I'm assuming you mean actual Honey right?"

"What other kind of Honey is there?" He asked. Tenki put his hand over his face. "Anyways, I need to thank you! This sweet, sweet Honey!"

Tenki got an odd look as the man reached down…and handed him a jar of real Honey. He let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed the jar and put in in his bag.

"Slather that Honey on a sweet-smelling tree. It might attract Pokemon."

"Gotcha." Tenki said. He turned and walked away, his destination set on the Valley Windworks.

The key slotted in. The door opened up. Tenki removed the key and put it in his bag. He walked inside. Immediately, the grunt from before noticed him.

"What? No way! You have the key?"

"Yeah, I kinda just found it." Tenki said.

"Locking the door was meaningless! I am the loser in this after all!"

"Not just this…" Tenki said.

He frowned. "This is no time for self-pity! I've got to alert the Commander!" He ran off. Castform looked around the Valley Windworks.

"Reminds me of home." Tenki said. "Where you came from." Castform smiled. Tenki continued on. It was time to find the little girl's father.

There were several grunts along the corridor. When Tenki asked about the little girl's father, they simply ignored him and battled. Tenki quickly took care of business.

"Oh, this is not fun and games! This is proper work, I tell you!"

"Collecting electricity from the Valley Windworks…that's our mission."

Eventually, Tenki encountered a Galactic member who wasn't just a clone of the first grunt he'd ever seen. She was wearing a female version of the same outfit and had short red hair. Next to her was a man with gray hair and glasses who looked rather old. Behind him was a man in his twenties wearing glasses. He looked just like the scientists from the Weather Institute. The lady was yelling at the grunt that locked the door. She noticed Tenki as he walked up.

"I'm one of the team Galactic's three Commanders."

"Maybe you will actually be a challenge." Tenki said with a giggle. Castform also giggled.

"No, wait. That's one of four commanders."

"Glad to see you aren't good with numbers." Tenki said.

"Caas…" Castform said in a hushed laugh. She got irritated.

"My name is Mars!" She shouted. "We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one…" She said.

"Like Mars?" Tenki asked. He giggled again with Castform. She ignored him.

"People have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening."

"I'm sure you are crazy, nothing wrong about that."

"How about we have a battle to decide what we should do next?"

"Fine by me. Ready Castform?" Tenki said.

"Cas!" He said with determination.

"If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!"

"You got it!" Tenki said.

"Zubat!" She shouted.

"Don't waste any time!" Tenki shouted as Zubat formed. "Powder Snow!"

Castform blew ice at the Zubat. It must have been especially cold, because the Zubat collapsed to the ground, completely immobilized.

"It was frozen!" The grunt said. Mars shot an icy glare to the grunt. He quieted down.

"Don't give it a chance to respond! Another Powder Snow!" Tenki shouted. Castform landed a critical. The Pokemon seemed to lose its consciousness. Mars grunted and returned the icy Pokemon.

"Purugly!" She shouted. An ugly huge cat formed. Tenki stole a quick scan.

Purugly, Tiger Cat Pokemon. 96.6 pounds. 3 feet, 3 inches. Evolved form of Glameow. It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly.

"Don't worry Castform, it only looks big!"

"Fakeout!" Mars shouted. The all-too familiar Pokemon lumped forward and smacked into Castform, dazing him. The Purugly was fast for its size. "Scratch!" Mars shouted. It clawed into Castform. Tenki grit his teeth.

"Powder Snow Castform!" He shouted. Castform spat ice. Purugly seemed completely unaffected by the ice. Tenki let out a deflated sigh.

"Another Scratch!" Mars shouted smiling. Castform spun around after being hit.

"No! Castform, tackle!" He shouted. Castform flew forward, piling into Purugly. It seemed to do more, but still nothing.

"Scratch again Purugly!" Purugly sliced into Castform. He began to lose energy.

"Tackle Castform!" Castform lazily floated towards Purugly. It quickly moved out of the way.

"Finish it with Faint Attack!" Mars shouted, laughing. Purugly's claw glowed purple as it cut into Castform. He failed to float any longer. Tenki ran out and picked him up. Purugly hissed as Tenki ran out. Tenki returned to his position.

"It's not over…" Tenki shouted. "C'mon Ponyta!"

"Scratch!" Mars shouted. So quick. Ponyta had been scratched too much.

"Flame Wheel!" Ponyta became enveloped in flames as it rammed into Purugly. This Pokemon seemed to have too much defense!

"Faint Attack!" Dark claws dug in.

"Flame Wheel!" Purugly seemed fine. Then, Purugly's tail harbored a berry to its mouth, where it consumed it.

"Scratch!" Ponyta nearly collapsed.

"Flame Wheel!" Tenki felt like he was wasting his time.

"Finish it with a Faint Attack!"

Ponyta collapsed. Tenki returned him. Mars returned Purugly.

"Now leave! We have worked to do!"

"What if I don't leave?"

The grunt stood up. "Not so tough without your little Hoenn Pokemon, are you?"

Tenki ran out, the Grunts laughing as he left. He returned to the Pokemon Center, quickly healing his Pokemon. He wasn't going to lose another battle with team Galactic.

Against his word, he returned to the Valley Windworks. He couldn't let that little girl down. He was a fool to all of the Grunts. Ponyta growled at them, scaring them off. He returned to Mars. She glared at him.

"What kind of scumbag goes back on a deal?" she asked him.

"No, you said I had to leave. I did. You never said I couldn't come back."

She sighed. "Whatever, let's get this over with. This time, you leave and never come back."

"Fine." He nodded.

"Let's see you fail again. Zubat!"

Zubat appeared. Castform floated off of Tenki's shoulder.

"Powder Snow!" Castform spat snow at Zubat. This time, Zubat didn't freeze.

"Bite Zubat!" Zubat darted forward, sinking his teeth into Castform. Castform spun, knocking Zubat off.

"Finish the Zubat off Castform! Powder Snow!"

The Zubat collapsed to the ground. Mars returned her Pokemon. "That was expected. Purugly, you're up!"

Just as expected, Purugly opened up with a Fakeout. Then followed with a Faint Attack.

"Tackle!" Tenki shouted. Still, Purugly seemed unaffected.

"Scratch!" Castform seemed about to lose hope.

"Tackle!" Castform mindlessly rammed into Purugly.

"Finish it up! Faint Attack!" Castform collapsed. Tenki picked him up.

"All right!" He shouted, "Ponyta!"

Ponyta formed out of the white light. He seemed angrier than normal.

"Calm down Ponyta!" Tenki said. "Remember the battle with Roark?"

"Pown!" Ponyta howled.

"Faint Attack!" Mars shouted. The claws dug into Ponyta. He neighed.

"Growl!" Purugly showed no fear. Tenki became worried.

"Scratch!"

"Another Growl!"

"Keep up the scratches!"

"Try to intimidate it Ponyta!"

It was obviously working, because Ponyta seemed to withstand the attacks better. Eventually, Ponyta seemed eager to fight. Tenki could tell.

"Ok, let's do this then!" Tenki shouted. "Flame Wheel!" As Ponyta slammed into Purugly, it became burned. It once again, ate a berry. However, Ponyta clearly had the advantage. Mars gasped.

"Scratch Purugly!"

"You're running out of time, Mars!" Tenki shouted. "Use a final Flame Wheel!" Finally, Purugly collapsed. Mars returned her Pokemon.

"This can't be? I lost…to some brat?" She sighed. "Well…I messed that one up! That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battles."

"My, my. Lose to a child, will you?" The old man to her side said. "But, no matter. We've collected plenty of electricity. With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular." He grinned evilly. "It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes. Now, Mars, we should be going."

"Will you shut it!" Mars shouted. "The boss is the only person in the world who's allowed to order me around! You can keep quiet around me! You only joined us recently. Don't think you're so important!" She turned back to Tenki. "I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" In what seemed like an instant, they were all gone. The man in glasses walked up to Tenki.

"Team Galactic…they were saying they had to gather Pokemon and energy no matter what."

"Yeah…"

"It was for creating a new universe, or so they claimed."

"They must be crazy." Tenki said. "You can't just create universes."

"Nothing they said made any sort of sense to me." He smiled. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for you saving me."

"Don't mention it." Tenki said.

"I can finally see my little daughter again!"

Almost on cue, the little girl dashed towards him. She must have seen Mars, Charon and the grunts running out and dashed in. "Papa!" she shouted "Yuck! Papa, you're stinky! Go shower now, stinky!" She said, holding her nose.

The scientist looked around quickly. "Oh, sorry! Ahaha! They had me working nonstop!

"Thank you, Trainer! You made those bad people go away!" She told Tenki. "I think the balloon Pokemon will come visiting again!"

As Tenki walked out of the Valley Windworks, wondering what the "Balloon Pokemon" was, Looker ran up to him.

"As, yes. It is you, yes. I have heard that Team Galactic appeared at this power plant."

"Yeah, it wasn't a problem." Tenki said smiling.

"Well then…I am too slow. I'll go investigate inside!" He ran inside. In a moment, he shot back out. "Magnificent! Yes, it is! What you have said, it is all true indeed!"

"I wouldn't lie." Tenki said.

"Superb! Though you are young, you are a Trainer though and through! Very well! I shall pursue the culprits!" He began to walk away. "I have received tips that the Team Galactic hideout is in Eterna City. To there, I must be off!" He darted off without saying goodbye.

Tenki returned to the Pokemon Center for the night.

It was now Tenki's third day in Sinnoh. He had obtained one badge and stopped the odd Team Galactic from taking over a wind power plant. And he had 2 Pokemon.

He set north on the bridge that was previously blocked by the Galactic Grunts. He was glad he could call them Grunts. Along the path north, he battled various new trainers. Many talked about the Eterna Forest. He encountered new Pokemon along the way.

Pachirisu, EleSquirrel Pokemon. 8.6 pounds, 1 foot 4 inches. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity.

Shellos, Sea Slug Pokemon. 13.9 pounds, 1 foot. Beware of pushing strongly on its squishy body, as it makes mysterious purple fluid ooze out.

Roselia, Thorn Pokemon.4.4 pounds, 1 foot. Evolved form of Budew. The more healthy the Roselia, the more pleasant its flowers' aroma. Its scent deeply relaxes people. Tenki recognized this Pokemon from back home.

Aipom, Long Tail Pokemon. 25.4 pounds, 2 feet, 7 inches.

It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.

In the grass on the way, a strange Pokemon presented itself. It looked red with a life ring around its neck. It had two tails that constantly moved. Blue patches appeared on its shoulders. It was drinking from the river. Tenki stole a scan.

Buizel, Sea Weasel Pokemon. 65 pounds, 2 feet, 4 inches. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed.

Tenki had to have it. It must have been water type, so Tenki chose to use Castform.

"All right Castform, attack the Buizel with a Water Gun!"

The Buizel heard and quickly reacted. It shot forward with a Quick Attack. Castform spun around in confusion. Then he shot a ball of water, barely affecting the Buizel.

"Castform, Tackle!" Castform body slammed the Buizel, forcing it to lose its balance. It toppled down, and quickly punched Castform with a purple fist. Tenki was ready to catch the Pokemon. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Net Ball. He only had one.

"You're mine Buizel!" Tenki shouted, hurling the Net Ball at Buizel. As soon as it made contact, Buizel turned into white light, shrunk, and disappeared. The Net Ball dropped to the ground. Tenki waited for the familiar shakes.

1 Shake…

2 Shakes…

And…

3 Shakes!

The familiar sound of a click sounded. Castform leaped in joy! The team had caught a Buizel! The team now had 3 Pokemon.

With a team half full, Tenki continued to the forest. A trainer outside the forest told him about it.

"This forest will lead to Eterna City." He told him, "But many Poison-type Pokemon live in the forest. Since Poison-type Pokemon are the only type without any sort of Legendary Pokemon, they need to use their defensive abilities well."

Tenki sighed "I'm all out of antidotes."

"That's all right; it looks like you have Pecha berries. They are good for a Pokémon's blood and freshen it up."

"Oh, perfect." Tenki said, holding the Pecha berry from earlier.

As soon as Tenki entered the Forest, it got dark. The trees above filtered out the light. Tenki wondered why the things on the Forest floor didn't die without sunlight. Castform looked uneasy.

To Tenki's surprise, there was a lady at the entrance that looked worried. As Tenki walked up to her she smiled.

"Hello, my name's Cheryl. And you are…?"

"Hello, I'm Tenki. This is my partner Castform. We're from Hoenn."

"Caas!" Castform said, excited to meet someone new.

"Well I'm sincerely glad to meet the two of you." She smiled at Tenki. "Tenki, may I ask a big favor of you?"

"Huh?" Tenki asked.

"I want to get through this forest, but I'm afraid of doing it alone. I've heard that there is a sinister group of people called Team Galactic about."

"Oh really?" Tenki said with a smile.

"I think there'd be safety in numbers. Please, may I go through with you?"

"Absolutely!" Tenki said with a smile.

"Great!" Cheryl said, "I'll keep your Pokemon in perfect health!"

"Perfect!"

New Pokemon in the Forest.

Cascoon, Cocoon Pokemon. 25.4 Pounds, 2 feet, four inches. Evolved form of Wurmple. It never forgets any attack it endured while in the cocoon. After evolution, it seeks payback.

Silcoon, Cocoon Pokemon. 22 pounds, 2 feet. Evolved form of Wurmple. It wraps silk around the branches of a tree. It drinks rainwater on its silk while awaiting evolution.

Beautifly, Butterfly Pokemon. 62.6 Pounds, 3 feet, 3 inches. Evolved form of Silcoon. Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.

Dustox, Poison Moth Pokemon. 69.7 Pounds, 3 feet, 11 inches. Evolved form of Cascoon. Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards.

Psyduck, Duck Pokemon. 43.2 Pounds, 2 feet 7 inches. Overwhelmed by enigmatic abilities, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses mysterious powers.

Meditite, Meditate Pokemon. 24-7 pounds, 2 feet. It always trains deep in mountains. It levitates when it heightens its spiritual power through meditation.

Buneary, Rabbit Pokemon. 12.1 pounds, 1 foot 4 inches. Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.

Cheryl also had a Chansey.

Chansey, Egg Pokemon. 76.3 pounds, 3 feet, 7 inches. Evolved form of Happiny.

A kindly Pokémon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people.

As the two neared the exit of the forest, Cheryl let out a happy sigh.

"Oh! There's the exit! I'm so relieved…we finally got here. I would've never been able to get through this by myself."

"It wasn't a problem." Tenki said, blushing.

"Thank you so much, Tenki! This is my token of appreciation. Please accept it!" She said, handing him a small bell. As it tingled it made Tenki feel happy.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"It's called a soothe bell. It makes Pokemon happier if they are holding it." She said with a smile. "Thanks again Tenki!" She said, leaving the forest. Tenki waved goodbye as he realized he was exiting the same way. "I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere! Bye for now!"

As Tenki left the forest, light pounded down. He and Castform squinted in the light. They soon adjusted and made their way to Eterna city. Along the way, they picked several berries and battled some fishermen. The Pokemon he encountered were only water-type.

Magikarp, Fish Pokemon. 22 pounds, 2 feet 11 inches. A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.

Goldeen, Goldfish Pokemon. 33.1 pounds, 2 feet. Though it appears very elegant when swimming with fins unfurled, it can jab powerfully with its horn.

Finally, Tenki arrive in Eterna city. His first destination was the Pokemon Center. Along the way, however, he noticed a Galactic Grunt. He walked up to him.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you, Trainer!"

"What do _you _want?" Tenki asked sourly.

"Errr…it's ok. Never mind. You look tough." He said dryly. "I won't take…um, I'll just let you keep your Pokemon. Carry on!" Tenki shrugged and walked into the Pokemon Center.

After getting all refreshed, Tenki headed to the Mart to buy some supplies. To his surprise, he had over 12000 Nav Credits! He hadn't checked since he spent them all, they sure piled up quickly.

Instead of heading straight to the gym, with a bad feeling in his gut, he went north to investigate Team Galactic. Barry ran up from behind him, colliding with him sending him, Barry, and Castform chaotically all over the ground. Barry sat up.

"Hey, Tenki!" He shouted, helping him to his feet.

"Cas…" Castform said, irritated.

"You came to see the Pokemon statue, right?" Barry asked.

"Well, no, I actually…"

"I'll take you there!" Barry told him, quickly rushing off. Tenki shook his head and followed. Barry was standing up at the statue. It looked like a giant Pokemon. Scanning it didn't produce fruitful results. There was a man with spikey blue hair standing in front of the statue. Barry gave Tenki an awkward look.

"What the…"

The man started talking aloud. "…So, this is Eterna's Pokemon statue. Shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral." He briefly paused. "Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokemon of time and space. Sinnoh's myth…its truth needs investigation…" Then he walked towards Tenki and Barry. When he was face-to-face with the man, he spoke. "Pardon me. Stand aside." Tenki moved out of the way. Both Barry and Tenki looked at him as he walked away. Eventually, Barry looked towards Tenki.

"Oh hey! When we smacked together, a brilliant flash of inspiration came to me!" He shouted, "An easy way to become a great Trainer! Yeah, that! All right. Listen close…" Tenki grew bored. "Make certain all your attacks hit! Avoid enemy attacks for sure!"

"Of course!" Tenki shouted with sarcasm.

"You do that, you'd never lose! You'd be the invincible Trainer!" Barry smiled. "Anyway, go check out the Pokemon statue. See you around!" He said, and they darted off. Tenki walked up to the statue and tried scanning it again. Still, nothing. There was a spot on the base of the statue that seemed cleaner than the rest. Maybe a plate of some sort had been planted there. Tenki returned south. Another Galactic Grunt stood by some bikes. He noticed Tenki walking.

"Hey! You there, kid! Stay away from that Pokemon statue!" He shouted.

"OK, you Galactic Grunts are really starting to irritate me…" He said with anger.

The Galactic Grunt seemed frightened and stopped talking.

Tenki decided to walk back the way he came before. As he walked, a blonde lady walked up to him.

"Oh, that device you have…" She said, looking at his bag. "It is a Pokedex? Wow, it brings back some memories." She said happily.

"Does it now?" Tenki said happily.

"Pardon me, but what's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Tenki, and this is Castform. We're from Hoenn." He said.

"Cas!" Castform said happily.

"OK, hello, Tenki, Castform. I'll be sure to remember that name." She smiled warmly. It made Tenki smiled just seeing the smile. "My name is Cynthia. I'm a Trainer, just like you." She nodded quickly. "I've been studying Pokemon mythology lately, just out of curiosity." She looked behind her at the statue. "Here in Eterna City, there is a statue of an ancient Pokemon. Have you seen it already?"

"Yeah, just earlier." Tenki said.

"According to myth, it was an extremely powerful Pokemon." She put her hand on her chin. "Who knows? You may encounter something like it while you're traveling with your Pokedex." Then she smiled and pepped up. "Oh, I know! Try using this! It should be helpful." She grabbed a disc out of her bag and handed it to him. He held it in his hands.

"What is it? An HM?"

"For Cut. You can use it on the field too." She smiled again. "It will let you go places that were previously inaccessible to you, places blocked by small trees. That's important for filling up your Pokedex, isn't it?"

"I suppose." He told her.

"Then luck be with you, young Trainer!" She began to walk away, when she turned around. "Oh, there's one last thing! Please give my regards to Rowan! I know he's the one that gave you the Pokedex." Then, she walked away, waving goodbye.

Tenki saw the gym at the south edge of town. A blonde girl wearing a small green shirt saw him approaching. When he walked up to the Gym, she spoke to him.

"Hi! I'm Gardenia! I'm this town's Gym Leader!" She nodded quickly. "My last challenger was this awfully speedy young guy. I think his name was Barry. He told me about you. He described you will with your little Castform!" She looked him up and down.

"I'm Tenki, then." He said, shaking her hand.

"He said that another challenger's on the way, so that made me antsy! At my Gym, no one gets to battle with the Gym Leader, me, until the end. The challenger has to beat all the other Gym Trainers first."

Tenki smiled. "Let's see if you are more of a challenge than Roark of Oreburgh!"

"I'll be waiting for you in the back, Tenki. Don't disappoint me!" She said, rushing into the Gym. Tenki and Castform smiled, entering the gym.

The Gym was fun to play around in. A rotating-flower-clock rested in the center of the Gym. Whenever Tenki defeated a trainer, the clock would move significantly. Then, Tenki would be able to get to another Trainer, and after defeating that one, the clock would move again. Within no time, Tenki stood before the excited Gardenia. To his surprise, there were no Pokémon he didn't recognize. He didn't get any new scans in.

"You maa_aaaaaaa_aade it!" She said happily. "Can we start our battle now? Oh I'm excited!"

"Yeah!" Tenki shouted happily.

"Ok then. I'm Gardenia, the Grass-type master! When I first saw you, I had no doubt that you'd get to me without a problem! And I was right! You have a winning aura about you…" She jumped in joy. "So, anyways, this will be fun. Let's have our battle!" She grinned happily. A real challenge! Go Turtwig!"

Tenki smiled. Another familiar Pokemon. It was the Pokemon Barry had. "Castform, you got this one, right?"

"Cas!" He shouted.

"Alright! Ember Castform!" Tenki shouted. Flames shot at Turtwig. The fire scorched the Pokémon, burning it. Tenki jumped in success.

"Reflect Turtwig!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig grunted, and a small barrier appeared around him. Tenki scratched his head. "I see you are confused. Now, any physical attacks you use are weakened."

"Good thing I'm not using physical attacks then!" Tenki shouted, "Another Ember Castform!"

Turtwig began to lose energy. "Razor Leaf Turtwig!"

Sharp leaves shot out, slicing across Castform. Castform did its best to recover quickly. It was a great attempt. Turtwig collapsed in pain and the burn lit up. Gardenia used a Super Potion on Turtwig. That meant that if needed, Tenki could do the same.

"A Powder Snow Castform, go!" Castform shot out chilly breath, slamming Turtwig, but not helping the burn one bit. Tenki owned this battle. Castform was so much quicker than the grassy turtle that he was having no trouble. "Another Ember!" Turtwig began to fall down again.

"Another Razor Leaf!" Gardenia shouted out in fear. Castform took the attack without any fear.

"Finish it off Castform! Ember!" The flames consumed Turtwig, and it fell down, unconscious. Almost on cue, the reflect disappeared. Gardenia smiled as she returned her Pokemon.

"What excitement! Hoenn Pokemon really are strong!" She pulled out another Ball. "Let's see your type advantage guide you through more! Cherrim, your turn!"

A new Pokemon appeared before Castform. It had small pink feet below is full purple coat. A green leafy top produced a stem, the same color as its feet. Tenki stole a quick scan.

Cherrim. Blossom Pokemon. 20.5 pounds, 1 foot, 8 inches. Evolved form of Cherubi.

If it senses strong sunlight, it opens its folded petals to absorb the sun's rays with its whole body. This Pokemon was dependent on the weather, just like Castform.

"Now Cherrim, Leech Seed!" Gardenia shouted. Green seeds shot out of the stem on top of Cherrim, attaching onto Castform. They attached but did little else.

"Ignore it Castform! Ember!" Castform spat fire, scorching the leafy purple Pokemon. No pain was shown, it was impossible to tell without seeing a face. Then, the seeds turned red and Castform howled in pain. Small blue lights flew away from Castform and fused with Cherrim, obviously healing it. "Castform, are you alright?"

"Cas!" Castform howled.

"Magical Leaf Cherrim!" Gardenia shouted. Glowing leafs appeared and shot towards Castform. After enduring the hit, Castform exhaled deeply.

"Ember Castform!" Another shot of fire shot towards Cherrim. It simply moved out of the way. Then the Leech Seeds knocked Castform unconscious. Tenki ran out, and picked up Castform. "You did awesome Castform, just rest." He said, placing him on his bag.

"Cas…" Castform said weakly.

"All right Gardenia! You were right, type advantages can only go so far!" He reached into his bag. "So I'm trying something a little odd…"

"Yay!" she shouted.

"Buizel, your turn!" He shouted, releasing his beloved Buizel. He had trained him much from his capture.

"I see! Maybe you will luck out! Well then let's continue!" She smiled. "Grass Knot Cherrim!" The purple Pokemon dashed forward and tripped Buizel with its stem. Buizel collapsed without a fight and lost consciousness. Tenki's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"No!" He shouted, returning Buizel. "Well that's ok. I wasn't counting too much on Buizel anyways. Go Ponyta!" Tenki shouted, releasing Ponyta.

"Back to fire attacks, yes?" She asked.

"Flame Wheel Ponyta!" Tenki shouted. Ponyta covered itself in flames and dashed into Cherrim, badly scorching it. It fell over, but got back up. It was impossible to tell if it was hurt or not except for the burns on its cloak.

"Magical Leaf Cherrim!" Gardenia shouted in excitement. It shot out the familiar shining leafs barely effecting Ponyta.

Gardenia took this as a chance to use another Super Potion. Tenki wasted no more time.

"Ember Ponyta! Follow up with another Flame Wheel!"

The combo of attacks knocked the Cherrim unconscious, as far as Tenki could tell. Gardenia returned the purple Pokemon and smiled. "Wow! What a strong team!" Then, she held out another ball. "But it's over now! Roserade, show this challenger we mean business!"

Another new Pokemon formed. It looked like a fancy Pokemon, holding bouquets of roses. Tenki snagged a quick scan.

Roserade, Bouquet Pokemon. 32 Pounds, 2 feet, 11 inches. Evolved form of Roselia. Each of its hands contains different toxins, but both hands can jab with near-fatal power.

Tenki smiled. The Pokedex also told him that he had now compiled three complete evolutionary chains of Pokemon. He slipped the Pokedex away, ready for the battle.

"It's not over yet!" Gardenia shouted. "Grass Knot Roserade!" The Pokemon shot forward, tripping Ponyta with a leafy hand. Ponyta collapsed, writhing in pain.

"Quickly Ponyta! Flame Wheel!" The collision with Roserade nearly knocked it out. Roserade revealed a yellow pear-shaped berry in its bouquet, eating it. Ponyta neighed. Tenki ran up, applying a potion. Ponyta neighed again, eager to fight. Roserade followed up with a Grass Knot, more ineffective than last time.

"Magical Leaf Roserade!" Gardenia shouted. The leafs sliced into Ponyta, hurting badly. Ponyta was on his last thread.

"Flame Wheel Ponyta! Now!" The Flame Wheel did it! It slammed Roserade against the wall, knocking it unconscious. Gardenia returned her Pokemon and sighed. Tenki returned Ponyta, happily. Castform floated up smiling.

"Amazing! You're very good, aren't you?" She said, walking up to him. "I might've said it before, but you're really tough! Wasn't it hard for you to raise your Pokemon to be so good?"

"I guess it comes naturally." Tenki said blushing.

"Well, in recognition of that, I proudly grant you this!" She smiled, handing him the Forest Badge. He smiled as he grabbed it and slotted it into the case.

"All right! My second badge! I'm one fourth of the way there now!" He smiled happily and shook Gardenia's hand.

"Now, with your skill, maybe you can explore more, and expand that Pokedex of yours." She smiled. "And this is a personal gift, from me, to you!" she handed him another TM. He slotted it into his bag. "It's Grass Knot! You saw it in action! It does more damage the bigger the Pokemon is! You can imagine how helpful that is!"

"Thanks Gardenia! I'll be sure to come back and visit sometime!"


	3. Team Galactic Advances!

The Third Badge: Team Galactic Advances!

Tenki thought about what he heard earlier from Looker.

"I have received tips that the Team Galactic hideout is in Eterna City. To there, I must be off!"

Team Galactic needed to be stopped from what they were doing. Tenki felt it was his duty to take care of it. Up north, there was a tower protected by trees. Though none of his Pokemon could use cut, he figured there might be some other way to cut it. At the north tip of town, Lucas stood. Tenki walked up to him.

"Hi Lucas." Tenki said, walking up.

"Tenki…" He started, "What do you know about this tower?"

"Nothing, other than it might be a hideout for a crime syndicate."

Lucas nodded quickly. "I think we should check it out. Think you would go in with me?"

"I'd love to. We'd be partners in stopping crime!" Tenki said with a laugh. Lucas didn't laugh. Tenki quickly silenced himself.

"OK Bibarel, use Cut!" He shouted, releasing a large Pokemon. Tenki quickly scanned it.

Bibarel, Beaver Pokemon. 69.4 pounds, 3 feet 3 inches. Evolved form of Bidoof. A river dammed by Bibarel will never overflow its banks, which is appreciated by people nearby.

The large Pokemon slashed through the tree with its claws, dropping it to nothing but leaves. The two walked into the building. Immediately, a grunt noticed the two of them and walked up to them.

"Hello! It is me! Me! Hahaha! I have startled you, yes?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas said quickly.

"I am, after all, an officer of the International Police."

"It's Officer Looker, Lucas. Don't worry, he's an officer in disguise."

Lucas nodded. "Ok."

"It is only natural that I be a master of disguise." Looker told them. It was true. He looked just like a clone of all the other Grunts. He spun around, changing into his normal outfit immediately. "Incidentally, you two are first-rate trainers. Of that, I am very aware."

"You've never met me…" Lucas said quietly.

"Simply look at you!" He nodded quickly. "I therefore think you will be OK, but I must warn you to be careful anyway."

"Of course." Tenki said.

"Also, a word of advice." Looker told them, "This building, it has two stairs. One of them, a trap it must be."

"Well we can both go separate ways." Lucas said.

"Yes…" Looker said, "But the crooks of Team Galactic, they do not appear, how shall I say, smart. There should be an easy way to tell the stairs apart!" Looker spun around, switching back into his Galactic Uniform. He brought his hand up to his mouth, ordering the two to be quiet. They nodded, and were off. They chose to go together.

Several double battles followed, along with Tenki first noticing Female Grunts. They were still clones of the male grunts, just a bit more feminine. And of course, they displayed that part of the female that male's don't have, in a Galactic Uniform. Tenki did, however, encounter a new Pokemon.

Croagunk, Toxic Mouth Pokemon. 50.7 Pounds, 2 feet, 4 inches. It rarely fights fairly, but that is strictly to ensure survival. It is popular as a mascot.

Something struck Tenki and Lucas as odd. They had to battle a Scientist who looked like he wasn't part of Team Galactic. How he acted, however, proved he was fully devoted to the cause. He also had a new Pokemon.

Kadabra, Psi Pokemon. 124.6 Pounds, 4 feet, 3 inches. Evolved form of Abra. It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. It was much stronger than Abra.

Eventually, the duo reached a room with glimmering wall paper. There was a man facing a woman with pink hair with a single spike. Behind her were two Pokemon. One was a Buneary, one a pink Pokemon. Tenki scanned the other one.

Clefairy, Fairy Pokemon. 16.5 Pounds, 2 feet. Evolved form of Cleffa. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon.

Tenki and Lucas walked up to the man. He saw them. He looked under stress.

"What is it with this Team Galactic? Why did they take our Pokemon? What are they trying to accomplish?"

"No clue…" Lucas said. "They seem like a bunch of nut jobs to me."

Tenki walked up to the pink haired girl.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"Let these stolen Pokemon go…" Tenki demanded.

"Of course you would ask for that…" She said. "Fine! I, Jupiter, will deal with you!"

"Fine, then I will…wait what?"

"What is it?" She asked.

Tenki noticed she was wearing the same outfit as Mars. "Your name is Jupiter?"

"Yes!" She shouted, growing impatient.

"Did you change your name, or is that just a coincidence?"

"Excuse me?" She asked quickly.

"Well, it makes no sense that both Mars and you would be in Team Galactic without changing your names."

"Enough of this! Now, I choose…"

"No, I wanna figure this out!" Tenki shouted.

"Yes, the commanders changed our names after devoting our lives to Team Galactic. Now, let's battle!" She shouted, releasing a Zubat.

"Buizel, you're up!" Tenki shouted releasing Buizel.

"Buuui!" Buizel shouted, eager to fight.

"Use Water Gun Buizel!" A jet of water slammed into the Zubat. It rebalanced itself.

"How insolent of you! Eat this then child! Wing Attack Zubat!" Jupiter shouted. Zubat's wings glowed white as it slammed into Buizel.

"Another Water Gun Buizel!" Tenki shouted. Zubat took the attack, but started to lose energy. Jupiter ordered another Wing Attack. Buizel looked hurt. Tenki finished off the Zubat with a third Water Gun. As Jupiter returned her Pokemon, so did Tenki.

"All right! Come back Buizel!" Tenki said. He returned Buizel into his Net Ball.

"OK, time to finish this! Skuntank, you're up!" She said, releasing a Pokemon. The entire building began to smell retched. Tenki stole a quick scan.

Skuntank, Skunk Pokemon. 83.8 Pounds, 3 Feet, 3 inches. Evolved form of Stunky. It attacks by spraying a horribly smelly fluid from the tip of its tail. Attacks from above confound it.

"Attacks from above. OK Castform! You can do it!"

"Caaas!" Castform shouted in excitement, staring at Tenki. He had a more determined look in his eyes. Tenki didn't understand.

"What are you trying to say?" Tenki asked him.

Castform looked up, "Cas!" Tenki smiled.

"Ok then." He said quickly. "Castform, you're up!"

"Quick Skuntank! Smokescreen!" The Pokemon shot black smoke out of the tip of his tail, which wrapped up to the top of his head. Surprisingly, it didn't smell, it simply blinded Castform.

"Castform!" Tenki shouted. "This is it! Use Hail!"

"Caaaaaaas!" Castform shouted. He closed his eyes and the air got cold. A white cloud appeared in the room above them. Soon, small bits of ice began to fall. Then, the transformation happened. Some of the falling hail magnetized to Castform. It melted and Castform turned blue. The melted ice formed around him, making a graceful Pokemon. He floated higher.

"What is happening?" Jupiter asked.

"It's hailing inside?" Lucas asked.

"Castform is the weather Pokemon, after all! Now, time to show what he is really capable off!"

"Whatever!" Jupiter shouted, hail digging into Skuntank. The hail falling towards Castform seemed not to affect him. "Use screech Skuntank!" The Skuntank let out a piercing cry. Castform struggled in pain.

"Powder Snow Castform, now!" Castform shot out icy wind which combined with the Hail to become more chilling. However, Castform's aim seemed to be off. Again, the hail pelted into Skuntank. Jupiter saw this as a good opportunity to lower the accuracy of Castform more with another Smoke Screen. Then, Castform shot off another Powder Snow. This time, it struck its target, and not only that, but Skuntank stopped moving! It was frozen!

"Yeah! Good job Castform!"

"No luck! Use Night Slash Skuntank!" The Skuntank returned to normal immediately. It rushed forward, slashing into Castform with a glowing black claw. Castform reeling backwards in pain. He wouldn't be able to take another hit.

"Powder Snow, again!" Tenki shouted. It hit its target. However, Tenki could tell Castform wouldn't be able to take another hit. In response, Tenki rushed out, despite the hail, and applied a potion. In response, Jupiter threw a Sitrus Berry at Skuntank, and it ate it. Skuntank attacked with another Night Slash. Then, to Tenki's dismay, the hail ceased.

"No!" Tenki shouted. "Castform, come back!" Castform floated back to Tenki's shoulder. "Ponyta!" Ponyta appeared, ready to fight.

"Night Slash!" Skuntank slashed at Ponyta. Ponyta dropped to its knees. Tenki rushed out, healing his beloved Pokemon with a potion. Tenki had to follow through with his growl policy.

"Growl at him Ponyta!" Ponyta did so. The Skuntank showed to fear.

"Smokescreen!" The policy of this Pokemon was the same. Weaken its targets stats.

"Growl!"

"Fine! Screech!" Now Skuntank was lowering the defenses of Ponyta!

"Growl again!"

"Poison Gas!" Skuntank let out a putrid gas from its tail. Ponyta sharply inhaled in its confusion, poisoning itself. Tenki quickly applied an antidote, giving Skuntank a turn to attack. "Night Slash!" Ponyta took the attack, surviving the attack without being heavily phased. Still, Tenki continued in lowering its attack. "Another Poison Gas!"

"God!" Tenki shouted. He figured it was pointless to cure the poison now if the Skuntank would just poison him again!

"Growl!" Skuntank seemed unaffected.

"Nightslash!" Ponyta avoided the attack.

"Please, Ponyta, use the Growl Attack!"

Skuntank grew irritated. "Finish it with a Night Slash!" Ponyta collapsed. Tenki returned him.

"Buizel!" A single Night Slash knocked Buizel unconscious. "Fine. It's up to you Castform!"

Castform floated onto the battlefield. "Cas!"

"Smokescreen!" Castform grew even more blind.

"Hail!" Castform transformed again.

"Night Slash time!" Castform was hit with dual Night Slashes.

"Attack Castform! Powder Snow!" It froze Skuntank! Tenki got hope again! But, just as earlier, it thawed out immediately

"I'm getting sick of this. Skuntank, don't hold back! Night Slash!" Castform spun around in surprise, dodging the attack.

"Ok Castform! All of your power! Powder Snow!"

Castform landed a critical! The attack knocked Skuntank unconscious! The hail stopped immediately, and Jupiter returned her Pokemon in shame.

"Losing to some child…being careless cost me too much…" Jupiter said.

Castform lazily listed and landed on Tenki's shoulder, exhausted from the battle.

"You disgust me Jupiter…" Tenki said.

"Like I care what you think…" She said in a smirk. "You're tough anyways. It's ok, though. Our official Pokemon statue investigation is finished. Mars has collected energy from the Valley Windworks. We're pretty much finished here."

"How come you Galactic's just come up with excuses to leave when you lose a battle?"

"We're pretty much finished here. I'll let you in on one little thing. Our boss is researching the myths of ancient Pokemon." She picked up her bag, "With the power of mythical Pokémon, he will become the ruler of Sinnoh…I suggest you keep out of Team Galactic's affairs from now on. This is your last warning!"

"I suggest you stop telling random kids all of your plans."

With that, Jupiter laughed. An honest laugh. She darted away, leaving the small Pokemon behind. The man walked up to Tenki.

"I got my Clefairy back! And it's all thanks to you! But that Team Galactic…"

"Don't worry about them…" Lucas said, "They should never be a problem with people like me and Tenki about.

"They said, 'Clefairy came from space. Hand it over!' Their logic baffles me still. It's like they are from space!"

"I wouldn't be that surprised…" Tenki said with a giggle.

"Anyways, they're gone now. Thank you very much!" He said, picking up the Clefairy and Buneary. "I can't thank you enough right now, but cruise by my Cycle Shop, OK? Both of you." Then he smiled and left.

"Well, you did fantastic in that battle. That Castform of yours…it's something else."

"Thanks Lucas." Tenki said. "He's hurt, and Buizel and Ponyta are unconscious. I need to heal them."

"Ok, go heal them. I'll see you again sometime. Great fighting crime with you!" He let out with laugh.

After his Pokemon were healed, he left for the Bike Shop, just south of the Pokemon Center. Right before entering, Cynthia noticed him.

"Oh, there you are!"

"Hi Cynthia." Tenki said.

"I was looking for you. I've got something nice." She said.

"I'm…I'm sure you do…" He said, blushing.

"I wanted you to have these Pokemon Eggs. Will you accept them?" She said, pulling out two Eggs.

"Oh! Castform hatched from an egg after recently arriving here in Sinnoh." He said looking up at Castform. "Of course I'll accept the Eggs from you." He said, gently cradling the two eggs.

"That's wonderful!" She said happily. "The Pokemon inside the eggs are happy, too. I'm sure of it! Since you have already hatched an Egg, I don't need to tell you anything about it." She smiled, "More data for your Pokedex! I'll see you around!"

"Thanks Cynthia! Goodbye!" She walked off. Tenki gently put the two eggs in his bag. He wondered what Pokemon were inside them.

He walked into the Bike shop. The man saw him and walked up to him. "Here, I already gave your friend a bike, and it's your turn!" He rolled a bike to him. It was very light! "It folds up to the size of a Pokeball, so you can fit it in your bag." Tenki boxed it up and put it in his bag.

"Thank you!" He said, getting ready to leave. "But I've got places to go."

"Use the gears efficiently! You can change them to alter how fast the bike moves!" He said.

"Perfect, thanks again!"

It was getting dark, so Tenki spent the night in the Pokemon center. After these eggs hatched, he would have five Pokemon. When he awoke, he looked at his map on the Pokénav. There were two evident routes. One that led south and one that led east. Tenki decided to head east first, and turn back if it was a dead end. He was especially gentle with his bag due to the Pokemon Eggs in the bag. He didn't want to damage them. He began to think about them more. Two new hatched Pokemon meant two new Pokemon that were going to be unfamiliar to the world, and have no idea how to fight. It was ok though, his current Pokemon would teach them! He began to set east riding his new bike. The gears were quite easy to use.

He found new Pokemon along his bike ride that he got a chance to scan.

Bronzor, Bronze Pokemon. 133.4 pounds, 1 foot, 8 inches. There are researchers who believe this Pokémon reflected like a mirror in the distant past.

Chingling, Bell Pokemon. 1.3 pounds, 8 inches. There is an orb inside its mouth. When it hops, the orb bounces all over and makes a ringing sound.

Hoothoot, Owl Pokemon. 46.7 Pounds, 2 feet 4 inches. It marks time precisely. Some countries consider it to be a wise friend, versed in the world's ways.

A hiker told Tenki about the giant mountain that stood in the center of Sinnoh. It was called Mt. Coronet, and it linked many different regions of Sinnoh. It, however, was a tough place to navigate. The path to the east was a dead end. That is, until Mt. Coronet. Tenki figured it would be best if he didn't try to navigate it for the time being.

He returned and departed south. The south road, called the Sinnoh Cycling Road, was a vast straight with different trainers. It reminded Tenki of his home. Along the way, he met new Pokemon.

Pikachu, Mouse Pokemon. 13.2 pounds, 1 foot 4 inches. Evolved form of Pichu. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state.

Staravia, Starling Pokemon. 34.2 Pounds, 2 feet. Evolved form of Starly. Recognizing their own weakness, they always live in a group. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily.

After he departed from the road, he took to the areas below the bridge. He encountered, again, a new Pokemon.

Gligar, FlyScorpion Pokemon. 142.9 Pounds. 3 feet, 7 inches. It glides as if sliding. It startles foes by clamping on their faces, and then jabs with its poison stinger.

There was a cave entrance under the road. He entered and began to explore, but failed to find anything important. He did, however, find a small blue Pokemon. He thought about catching it but decided against it.

Gible, Land Shark Pokemon. 45.2 Pounds, 2 feet, 4 inches. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too.

Finally, Tenki's exhaust brought him back down the mountain. He saw Oreburgh in the distance. Maybe he was simply heading back to Oreburgh? He ran back and spent an hour at the Pokemon Center, healing up.

He realized that the bike path was the area he caught his Ponyta. Ponyta remembered the area when Tenki let him out. There was a sharp sandy waterfall that Tenki couldn't get up earlier without his bike. This way, he could continue east. One of the Eggs in his bag would twitch occasionally. The other, however, remained still and cold.

Tenki continued to head easy, battling trainers along the way. He scanned a new Pokemon.

Nosepass, Compass Pokemon. 213.8 Pounds, 3 feet 3 inches. When endangered, it may protect itself by raising its magnetism and drawing iron objects to its body.

After somewhat of a walk, he saw the entrance to a cave. It was another entrance to Mt. Coronet. Dawn was sitting on a ledge next to her Chimchar. She noticed him and hopped down.

"Hi, Tenki! How's your Pokedex coming along?" She asked.

"Well, I'm getting there." Tenki said.

"Cas!" Castform said in excitement.

"Well, me? I'm somewhere between fantastic and, uh, hopeless…" She blushed. "But this isn't about me! I've got something nice for you! Tenki, chose which hand you want." She said, holding out concealed hands. Tenki pointed to her right hand. "I see…you want the VS. Seeker."

"What was in the other hand?" Tenki asked.

"Another VS. Seeker. For Lucas…" She said, blushing. "Well, using that VS. Seeker, you can find trainers who want a rematch with you." She looked at his wrist. "Oh, I see you also got a Pokétch."

"Yeah, a while ago." Tenki said, holding it up.

"Yup, then you can have this too, then." She said, sliding a USB mini-hub into the watch. "You deserve it for all your hard work, Tenki."

"Nice, what App?"

"It's called the Dowsing Machine." She said. "It locates unseeable items. Tap on the screen and if a dot appears on the grid, then there's an item concealed there."

"Great, thank you so much!" Tenki said. "Unfortunately, there's nothing I can give you."

"Just keep working on your Pokedex! That's all I'd want!" She said happily. "Professor Rowan is counting on us!" She waved and left.

Tenki entered the cave. It had the same scent and feel as Coronet from up north. As he walked, he noticed the man from Eterna earlier. He walked up the Tenki.

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began." He told him.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?" Tenki asked him.

The man looked over. Tenki looked over. Tenki looked back to the man.

"…In a newly created world…" He paused, "A world where only time flowed and space expanded."

"A newly created world…?" Tenki asked him.

"There should have been no strife." He faced Tenki again. "But what became of that world?"

Tenki began to think about the rages between Groudon and Kyogre. Only the power of Rayquaza stopped them from their fight. "Things happen because people want what they can't have…" Tenki told him.

He shook his head, in disgust. "Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife as spread. The world is being ruined by it…I find this state of affairs to be deplorable." He then quickly walked out of the cave from where Tenki had entered.

"You think he is with Team Galactic Castform?" Tenki asked him.

"Cas…" Castform said in confusion.

Tenki soon departed from the cave. It was fairly late, maybe somewhere around 5 PM. Along the way to the next town, which his map depicted was "Hearthome City", Tenki picked more berries and did a few more battles. He saw four new Pokemon.

Mime Jr., Mime Pokemon. 28.7 Pounds, 2 feet. It mimics the expressions and motions of those it sees to understand the feelings of others.

Bonsly, Bonsai Pokemon. 33.1 Pounds, 1 foot, 8 inches. It prefers an arid atmosphere. It leaks water that looks like tears when adjusting its moisture level.

Ralts, Feeling Pokemon. 14.6 Pounds, 1 foot 4 inches. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly.

Combee, Tiny Bee Pokemon. 12.1 Pounds, 1 foot. The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen.

Finally, Tenki arrived in the city. As soon as he walked towards the city, a Buneary darted towards him. It stopped at his feet and jumped.

"Near?" It shouted in curiosity. A lady came running after it. She saw Tenki.

"Oh, thank goodness that you happened to be there!" She said, picking the Pokemon up. "If it weren't for you, who knows how far away my Buneary could have run…" She smiled at her Pokemon. "Baby Buneary, back into the Poke Ball you go!" She said returning her Pokemon.

"I'm Tenki." He told her, holding a hand out. "This is Castform."

"Cas!" Castform said from his shoulder. She shook his hand.

"I'm Keira!" She told him. "I'm a Pokemon Contest Judge. Be sure to drop by the Contest Hall so I can thank you properly!" She waved, shuffling away.

Tenki went and rested at the Pokemon Center for the evening. It was getting late, after all. At this point, one of the eggs was making erratic noises while the other just moved occasionally. Maybe one would hatch soon! Tenki was excited to find out what new Pokemon he would soon have.

He decided to check out this "Contest Hall". Pokemon Contest had originally started in Hoenn, so Tenki knew quite a bit about them. As soon as he walked in, he saw Lucas talking to a lady. That lady was also talking to Keira. Tenki walked up.

"Oh! My hero!" She said as he walked closer. Lucas smiled when he saw him.

"Hey Tenki! Long time no see!" He said. "How is it we never see each other on our travels?"

"Anyways!" Keira said, "I need to thank you for earlier! Please take this accessory!" She said, handing Tenki a canister of glitter.

"This is my mother by the way, Tenki." Lucas said, pointing to the other lady. Tenki smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, I hope you two participate in a contest some time!" Keira told them. They both smiled and nodded.

"I'm not really into contests…" Lucas told his mom.

"What about you Tenki?" She asked him.

"I might try it. Aside from my main battling and adventure, that is."

"Well then, I hope you have a great time!" Lucas said. The two left the building. Tenki was about to go and register for a contest when…he noticed someone. She looked odd. Large purple hair, jets of purple shooting out of her scalp. Tenki went up to her.

"Hello…" Tenki said. She spun around.

"Yes? I beg your pardon?" Her voice sounded very foreign. "Ah, oui, Contests you are here for! I hope very much you enjoy them."

"Well, I'm actually on a badge hunt." He told her.

"Well…" She said, "Incidentally, Fantina, the Gym Leader of Hearthome, is also a Contestant."

"Is that right?" Tenki asked.

"She is, how do you say, trés fantastique!" She said happily.

"Maybe I will compete with her!" Tenki said in a smile.

"Fantina being myself, of course!" She said happily. Tenki laughed. "Mmm, let me see…you also seem to be trés strong. Enfin, so it shall be. After you compete in a contest, I'll battle you at the Gym." She walked into the contest viewing area. She probably wanted to see Castform perform.

Tenki entered Castform for a beauty contest. The lady at the counter told him that Castform would do the best there.

The first stage of the Contest was to dress your Pokemon. Castform picked out his outfit himself. The theme was "The Colorful". Castform utilized the flitter powder, along with some golden feathers and golden puffs. He did look very colorful.

Tenki's challengers entered with a Psyduck, Cherubi, and a Buizel. They all looked less colorful than Castform. However, not that many people paid attention to Castform.

The second part of the competition was dancing. Trainers were required to allow Pokemon to participate by themselves. Castform did, however, do well. He showed off his ability to float. Thanks to Castform's amazing performance, he was leading in points!

Next, the actual competition began. The point of this was to use moves to show off to the judges. Since Tenki was in first place, he got to go first.

Castform opened up with Powder Snow, appealing to Keira. There were two other judges too, but Keira was the only one that Castform recognized. She seemed impressed by the grace of the ice. Next up was Buizel. He appealed with an Aqua Jet to one of the other judges. The other judge seemed less impressed than Keira. The Psyduck appealed to the same judge as Buizel, causing his attention to slip. He used fury swipes. For Cherubi, it used growth on the last Judge. Her name was Jordan. The other Judge that was appealed to twice held the name Dexter. Keira was satisfied with Castform's performance.

The next volley started. Buizel went first, appealing to Dexter. He used a Water Gun. Dexter was impressed by how well Buizel managed to pull off the beauty of the move. However, Cherubi also appealed to Dexter. He used Solar Beam, so it was still appealing. To Dexter's dismay, Psyduck also appealed to Dexter! What luck! He used Confusion. Tenki was up. Castform used Sunny Day. Keira was, once again, impressed by Castform's performance.

The third Volley. Cherubi went first, appealing to Jordan with a Magical Leaf. She seemed impressed. Psyduck appealed to Dexter with fury swipes, and Buizel also appealed to him with Aqua Jet. Finally, Castform appealed to Keira with Hail. Keira gave Castform all of her attention. She was impressed.

Fourth volley. Buizel appealed to Dexter with Water Gun. Then, Psyduck to Jordan with Fury Swipes. Castform appealed again with Powder Snow to Keira. She remained impressed. Then, Cherubi used growth to appeal to Dexter. Castform had been the only one to appeal to Keira.

That struck the end of the competition. The judging had begun.

"To the winner of the Visual Competition…" Dexter announced, "A three way tie between everyone…excluding Buizel! Buizel takes first place for Visual!"

An extreme sheer from the crowd. They seemed satisfied. Dexter stepped backwards and Jordan stepped forwards.

"Our Dance competition was close…" She announced, "But a two way tie for first and second! For first…Castform and Psyduck! Congratulations!"

Castform spun in happiness. Overall, Castform was in first place!

"Finally…the acting competition. This determines out final winner!" Keira said, standing up. "4th place goes to…Cherubi!"

Cherubi showed joy. He couldn't tell he got last.

"Third place goes to…Psyduck!"

Psyduck followed. He couldn't tell that he got second to last.

"And out runner up…" Keira said, "Is Buizel! Which means Castform is out winner!"

"CAAAAAS!" Castform shouted in joy!

Castform was awarded a ribbon. He wore it with pride. Keira thanked Tenki for participating. Fantina saw him and nodded slowly. She would be waiting for him at the Gym. It was still early, Tenki decided to go rest in the Pokemon Center for a while. Nothing had changed about the Eggs. Tenki felt like he hadn't been spending enough time with Buizel. He decided to help train him in the Gym.

When Tenki entered the Gym, a man at the front of the gym noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hey, there!" He said, "Seems like you are ready to get another badge!"

"Cas!" Castform shouted. He was more pumped up from the Contest victory.

"OK, well, if you are going to succeed in this gym, you are going to need a flash light…"

It was good. The entire Gym was pitch black dark. There were lamps with small purple lights all over, which looked like some kind of Pokemon. Tenki still scanned some new Pokemon.

Gastly, Gas Pokemon. 0.2 pounds, 4 feet 3 inches. Born from gases, anyone would faint if engulfed by its gaseous body, which contains poison.

Haunter, Gas Pokemon. 0.2 Pounds, 5 feet 3 inches. Evolved form of Gastly. It likes to lurk in the dark and tap shoulders with a gaseous hand. Its touch causes endless shuddering.

Drifloon, Balloon Pokemon. 2.6 pounds, 1 foot 4 inches. Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits." It was the "Balloon Pokemon" that Tenki heard about from the Valley Windworks.

Misdreavus, Screech Pokemon. 2.2 Pounds, 2 feet 4 inches. A Pokémon that startles people in the middle of the night. It gathers fear as its energy.

Half way through the Gym, something happened. He heard what sounded like a huim. Then in an instant, A Duskull appeared in front of him! The sheer shock knocked him off his feet, when the Duskull floated up and away. Castform and Tenki relaxed. Tenki recognized the Duskull from back home. It looked just like the lamps in the Gym.

Finally, Tenki made it to Fantina. She saw him and smiled as he approached.

"Ohohoho!" She let out, "Finally, you have arrived! Since I moved to Sinnoh, always I try to learn new things!" She said.

"I'm not from here either." Tenki said.

"They hold Contests in this city? I say to myself, enfin, I will excel!" She smiled at Tenki. "That is why I dress this way. C'est une performance!"

"Yeah…" Tenki said awkwardly.

"Also, I study Pokemon very much. I have come to be Gym Leader. And, uh, so it shall be that you challenge me."

"All right!" Tenki shouted.

"But I shall win. That is what a Gym Leader does, non?" She smiled. "Duskull!" A Duskull formed before her. Tenki stole a scan.

Duskull, Requiem Pokemon. 33.1 Pounds, 2 feet 7 inches. It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry.

"Scaring me earlier with your Duskull?" Tenki said with a smile.

"I'm not following?" Fantina said. She honestly didn't understand. Tenki forgot about it. One of the other trainers could have had a Duskull.

"Castform, you're up first!" Tenki shouted. "Open up with a Powder Snow!" Castform shot off Tenki's shoulder and spat snow. Duskull seemed mostly unaffected.

"Fu-twa sight Duskull!" Fantina shouted. A purple aura surrounded Duskull.

"Another Powder Snow!" Castform spat more snow at Duskull.

"Will-o-wisp!" Duskull threw a red flame at Castform, scorching him. Castform whimpered in pain.

"Another Powder Snow Castform!" More snow spat at Duskull.

"Pursuit!" Duskull punched Castform with a glowing cloth. Then, the Future Sight took effect. Castform was doing OK. Tenki was proud.

"You're doing great Castform!" Tenki shouted.

"Another Future Sight Duskull!" Again, Duskull surrounded itself in a blue aura.

"Powder Snow!" Tenki had no choice but to keep up the ice attacks, Castform had forgotten how to use the others.

"Pursuit!" Castform stood strong. The next Future Sight took hit. Castform finally began to lose his energy.

Both Tenki and Fantina healed their Pokemon. It was looking grim.

"Hail!" Castform summoned Hail, and the cloud appeared. Castform went under his transformation.

"Prepare another Future Sight!"

The battle was starting to become repetitive. Tenki, however, was fresh out of healing items.

"Thanks for changing to Ice Type! Shadow Sneak Duskull!" Duskull turned to darkness and appeared behind Castform, smacking him.

"Powder Snow!" Duskull took the attack, un phased. Or so Tenki thought. Duskull had stopped moving! It was frozen! The Future Sight slammed down on Castform. Even frozen, Duskull remained fighting. Tenki took the chance to apply a Burn Heal. Duskull finally snapped out of it.

"Future Sight!" And the hail stopped.

"Castform! Another Powder Snow!" The snow brushed against Duskull.

"Burn him again!" The familiar fire surrounded Castform, scorching him.

"Don't let up! Another Powder Snow!" The attack was critical! It knocked Duskull unconscious. Castform let out a weak cry of happiness, losing all strength. Then, from the combined damage of the burn and Future Sight attack, Castform collapsed. He couldn't take any more. Tenki picked him up.

"What a strong little Pokemon!" Fantina said.

"You did amazing Castform." Tenki reaching into his bag. "Buizel, you're up!" Buizel appeared, eager for a fight.

"Haunter!" She shouted. "Open with a Shadow Claw!" Haunter shot forward, slicing into Buizel. Buizel spun around. He was OK.

"Pursuit, Buizel!" He slammed into Haunter with a glowing fist, Haunter reeling from the pain.

"Hypnosis!" She shouted. Haunter store into Buizel's eyes. He collapsed. He wasn't hurt, just asleep.

"Buizel!" Tenki shouted.

"Shadow Claw Haunter!" Dark claws dug into Buizel, knocking him unconscious. Tenki returned him.

"OK, my last Pokemon! You've pulled through before, you can do it again! Ponyta!" Ponyta formed, eager to battle. Fantina healed her Pokemon. "Flame Wheel!" It meant nothing, the damage from Flame Wheel returned it to its original standing. "Finish it Ponyta! Another Flame Wheel!" Haunter fell downward, the damage too much. Tenki did it! Two Pokemon had been defeated!

"It's not over! Mismagius!" A large Pokemon appeared. Tenki scanned it.

Mismagius, Magical Pokemon. 9.7 Pounds, 2 feet 11 inches. Evolved form of Misdreavus. Its cry sounds like incantation. It is said that the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power.

"My final Pokemon. Quite a fair standoff, yes?" She said. "Confuse Ray Mismagius!" Mismagius shot out a ball of rainbow colored light. It collided with Ponyta.

"Flame Wheel!" Ponyta had trouble listening, but obeyed, slamming into Mismagius. It burned the Pokemon. Ponyta came to its senses immediately.

"OK Mismagius!" She shouted, "Another Confuse Ray!"

Ponyta got hit, but ignored it.

"Flame Wheel!" Ponyta slammed into Mismagius. Tenki could tell…she was going to heal it.

"Never give up or surrender!" She shouted. "Shadow Ball!" Fantina didn't heal it! Ponyta took the hit with pride.

"Finish it Ponyta! Flame Wheel!" Ponyta slammed into Mismagius, knocking it down and unconscious. Fantina returned her Pokemon. Tenki returned his.

"Phew…" Tenki said.

"You are fantastically strong. I know why I have lost…" She said quickly. "But still…I am dumbfounded! So very, very strong! You, your Pokemon, so strong!"

"Thank you…" Tenki said awkwardly.

"Your power is admirable! I shall honor it with this Gym Badge!" She handed him the Relic Badge. He happily took it.

"Yeah! My next Badge!" He slotted it into the case. "My 3rd Badge!"

"Also, I have a TM for you." She said, handing him a disc. "It's for Shadow Claw. Perhaps a Pokemon you catch later can make use of it?"

"Thank you." Tenki said, taking it. Then, the Duskull from before appeared between Fantina and Tenki. It startled them both, causing Tenki to fall off his feet. It was a small Duskull. Fantina laughed. Tenki, however, had a ghostly look on his face. Not as ghostly as Castform, however.

"Cas…" Castform said, looking at Tenki's bag. It looked smaller than normal. Tenki gave Castform an awkward look and opened it.

"NO!" He shouted.

"What is wrong?" Fantina asked him. Tenki pulled one Egg out. It made small movements. He then dumped his backpack. Shell pieces fell out. Tenki had shattered the Egg on his fall.

"Cas…" Castform said sadly.

"Why is it just shells?" Fantina asked.

"Because I just shattered it…" Tenki said. The Duskull floated down to Tenki, resting near him.

"Why are there no remains of Pokemon? If it's just shells, it might have harbored a ghost type, and it just left the shell, and that's why it broke so easily? Otherwise, why didn't the other Egg brake open?"

"Cas…" Castform said quizzically.

"Oh…you think…?"

"This Duskull is so young…" She said. Tenki looked to the Duskull. It was an infant Duskull. Duskull matured, left the Egg halfway in the Gym, and then spooked him! Tenki and Castform let out deflated sighs.

"One way to find out." Tenki said. He pulled out a Pokeball, and shot the laser at the Duskull. It turned to light and retracted into the ball. Tenki had not only just got a badge, but the fourth member of his party.


End file.
